A little Q goes a long way
by Mad as Hell
Summary: When Q decides to make another 'housecall', a 'bump' in the road will have some unexpected consequences! (JC) Updated: chapter 7 !
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A little Q goes a long way**

**A/N: dedicated to the Dutch Kate Mulgrewfans (especially Carol,Tessa and Mariek!)and all the J/C fans, including Dallas**

**Chapter 1**

"Computer, activate sonic shower."  
Janeway leaned over her sink and gazed into the mirror. The worn-out, scruffy looking captain staring back at her confirmed her suspicions; she looked as bad as she felt.

After 18 hours on the bridge, Chakotay had finally convinced her to get some rest. Instead, she stayed up an additional 5 hours in her private quarters, reading reports. And now she wasn't even sure she could even make it to the shower.

Sighing, she shrugged off her jacket, pulled the dark grey shirt over her head, leaving her in the greyish tanktop and black pants. Just as she was bending over to take off her boots, the shower stopped. She was in no state to find out why it had suddenly stopped and merely mumbled; "Computer, activate sonic shower…._again_."

"Only if I can join you!"

Shrieking, Kathryn spun around to find Q standing in her shower, dressed in a light blue bathrobe and holding a yellow rubber ducky. "Don't be shy now, we've already shared a bath together once, remember?"

"Q!" She held on to the sink for support. "What do you think you're doing in my shower? No, wait, don't explain. Just DISSAPEAR!" She turned around and started to walk away. "Go back to the continuum! AND STAY THERE!"

As she collapsed on her bed, Q appeared next to her. "Ouch, Kathy. If I wasn't so happy to see you and if you weren't so sleep-deprived, that could have hurt my feelings. That is, if Q's had such feelings for insignificant species."

"GO….. away" She turned around, her back now facing him.

"No need to growl at me, my dearest. I simply stopped by to see how my favourite human was doing."

"I'm dying, as you can see. Get… out!" She pulled the covers over her.

Q laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Ah yes, you're so much fun to be around, Kathy." He reached out to stroke her head, but his hand was slapped away. "How …did …you see ...that coming …? Never mind. I know this isn't the best of times to try and….talk to you, but I have an important issue to discuss with you. Something I can discuss with only you."

Janeway sighed, pushed herself from the bed and glared down at him with all the energy she had left in her. "If it's about helping you raise your son or mating with _you_…..NO!"

Smiling, he jumped up from the bed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Oh Kathy, I love it when you glare at me. "

Another glare from her was enough for him to quickly take his hands off her shoulders.

"And this isn't about one or the other……" He saw her breath a sigh of relief. "It's about both, really. We should have a child together and you should raise it. What do you say? Shall we mate now, or mate later?"

"A child? With YOU? Why would I even consider doing that?" She couldn't believe this. "You, who dumped your first child on me because you couldn't handle him, and he wasn't even mine!"

"But you did great with him anyway! You are a natural born mother, Kathy!" Q pleaded, as he kneeled before her. "Besides, I saw the way you looked at junior when he was here for the first time."

"Just because I don't have children doesn't mean I don't like them." She retorted, annoyed.

"But you should have children!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Better yet, you should have children with MOI."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "With you! I can't think of any reason why I would do that."

Q's eyes widened. "I can!"

"I'm sure you do but I'm really not interested" she waved it off.

"Not even a little?"

"NO! And now get off my ship!"

"But Kathy…"

"No ! It was no then and it's still no now! Listen to me." She walked up to him "How on earth do you expect me to raise a child here? Even if I wanted to I just can't! And you…" She pointed at him. "Are just about the least responsible…"

Suddenly the ship jolted causing Q to topple over her as they both hit the floor. Clearly enjoying himself, he wagged his eyebrows at her playfully.

"Q! Get off me!" She pushed him away angrily.

"Why? I quite like it here…" Q grinned until he was pushed aside.

Janeway straightened her clothes and tapped her comm. "Captain to the bridge. Report"

"They're not going to find anything on their scanners, Kath-my-sweet!" Q called from the floor.

"Q, shut up!" she hissed and awaited Chakotay's response.

"Nothing on sensors Captain, we don't know what caused it." Her first officer's voice sounded through her quarters.

"Hm…keep scanning Commander"

"Aye Captain"

"Janeway out." She turned around to glare at Q some more, but he held up his hands in mock-defence.

"Alright alright, you made your point….." He sighed as he got up. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Kathryn walked to her bed and sat down "Just a little sore"

"Oh Kathy, I'm so sorry, if…"

"Don't be." she cut him off. "If you want to help me, just get out"

"Ok." He looked insulted but she knew better than that. Q knew exactly what he had to do to get under her skin and in fact, he'd just succeeded.

"I mean NOW, Q." She gritted trough her teeth.

"Yes ma'am." he smiled, saluted her and disappeared with a flash.

"Finally…" She sighed, walking towards her bed.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

"Bye my beloved!"

Rolling her eyes at the ceiling as she collapsed back on the bed, Kathryn fell asleep almost instantly.

-

When she woke up that morning she felt sick. In fact, she had never felt so sick before in her life. "That's the last time I'm letting Neelix lure me into trying one of his experiments!" she cursed and barely made it to the toilet in time. After that, she took a shower and slowly got dressed, but didn't feel much better.

"Captain on the bridge." Chakotay said as he got up and went to his own chair.

"At ease.." She sighed and sat down, her face pale.

Chakotay leaned over the console. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" she looked at her concerned first officer. "Yes…no…I don't know…You could say I've been better."

"Perhaps you should pay a visit to sickbay, I'm sure the doctor can help you." He suggested.

"I'm sure I'll live, Chakotay, it's probably something I ate." She shrugged it off.

"Then, I still think you should go to sickbay."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Why would I?" she replied a little annoyed.

"Just do it for me. And besides, Voyager needs a healthy Captain, don't you agree?"

"Fine, have it your way then." She was not in the mood to argue. "I'll be right back. You've got he bridge, Commander."

-

"Interesting…….." The doctor mumbled and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his tricorder.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn frowned.

"Well..." He began. " 'Wrong' may not be the appropriate term for your condition."

"Alright….explain?"

"Very well. Captain, what you are experiencing is NVP. It's probably due to a number of factors. A combination of physiologic changes, higher levels of hormones, higher sensitivity to odours, amongst others."

"Look, I'm not the one with the medical expertise here." She groaned. "Just tell me what is causing me to feel…all this."

The EMH lowered his voice. "Captain, I believe that you are suffering from morning sickness."

Janeway jumped up. "WHAT? I'm what! That's impossible!"

"Captain, my tri-corder doesn't lie."

"I know that, I just don't understand. How could this happen? I can't be pregnant!" she said in disbelief. "It's…. impossible!"

"Impossible?"

"Well, not entirely impossible! But I haven't had….How can I be pregnant!"

"Please sit down again. My readings will tell." He scanned her again. One of his eyebrows shot up. "Ooh. That's odd…"

"Odd? What's odd? Besides the fact that I'm pregnant!" she still couldn't believe this. This day could not get any stranger than it already was.

"It appears that the father isn't human but…..your child is half Q. And growing fast. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" He asked her in very standard procedure way.

"Half….Q! Q?" she almost roared. The EMH took a few steps back. "I could've known he had a hand in this! " She got up but the doctor stopped her from leaving sickbay.

"I'd suggest you take the rest of the day off and return to your quarters. This Q child is developing at an alarming rate. I don't think you'll have to carry the traditional 9 months."

Face flushed with anger, Kathryn Janeway half-growled. "Oh I won't have to carry anything! Now, get out of my way."

The captain stormed out of sickbay and marched directly back to her ready-room. "Q! Q! GET OVER HERE, NOW! You've gone too far!"

"Yes my love?" He appeared right behind her with a smug grin on his face.

"How could you do this to me! You selfish...arrogant….!" Before she knew it she'd slapped him. And it felt quite good, to be honest.

"OW!" He rubbed his cheek. "Kathy, what was that for? This time, _you_ called me in here, and don't tell me that was just so you could slap me. What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me! How dare you even ask me that! Just…just undo this! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" Kathryn screamed almost hysterically.

"Undo what? You totally lost me here!" Q really was confused now and a bit afraid.

If looks could kill, this was one of them. "You…got...me…pregnant…" She folded her arms and simply glared at him.

"I did?" Q's face lit up but he straightened it again when he saw the flames in the eyes of the woman standing opposite to him. "Oh, I mean…did I?"

"For the last time. Q….undo it." She said in a dangerously low voice. "NOW"

"Kathy, I can't."

"You mean you won't."

"No really, I can't.

"Of course you can! You're Q for heaven's sake!" She started screaming again. They didn't notice the soft swishing of the doors, as the first Officer quietly entered his captain's quarters.

She hadn't returned to the bridge and when he'd ask the doctor if he'd seen the captain, the EMH had told the first officer that she'd been furious. And was most likely now in her ready-room.

"That's the whole point. Q's can do a lot, but they can't undo pregnancy." He smirked at her.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Well…it's not that complicated, I just can't." He shrugged. "You know…I….maybe I should go."

"No wait!" she called out as he disappeared.

"Get back here! Undo this Q! Please! Q!" Kathryn was still calling after Q had disappeared. "You can't leave me here…pregnant! Q! Undo this! PLEASE!"

Chakotay slowly approached her. "Captain……Kathryn?" He reached out a hand and softly touched her shoulder. At the feel of his touch, she spun around and the second he saw her flushed, tear-streaked face, his heart broke. "Oh ...Kathryn."

He pulled her to him and held her close. "It will be alright. I overheard…. Q didn't mean for it to happen like this. We will find a way to make this work."

"How can you say that?" She shook her head. "I'm pregnant! I've always wanted a child but not like this! It has to be born out of love and consent…not out of…out of this…He has to undo this!"

"I know. It's beyond unfair. You don't know what I'd like to do to Q right now. "

He looked down at her sad yet angry face and smiled. "Or maybe you do. But I'm afraid this can't be undone."

"I know", she whispered, shaking her head. "I know that. This is just……shocking… I mean, I'm going to be pregnant…and.. well, the hormones.. I just found out.. this is all happening too fast. One moment I feel sick, the next I discover I'm pregnant. "

"Remember the ancient legend? This angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on her needs would come first. I meant what I said, back then." He softly stroked her hair.

She suddenly pulled back from his comforting embrace and looked up at him. "Three years ago, I didn't even know your name. Today I can't imagine a day without you."

"I see I'm not the only one with an excellent memory." Chakotay smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Maybe you should get some rest..." he suggested carefully. "We'll figure all of this out when you've calmed down."

Kathryn nodded as she turned away from him. "For the first time in my life….I don't know what to do. I…I don't know how to handle this. This is a challenge…I don't want to face."

He stepped up behind her. "If it can't be undone, you won't have to face if on your own. That's a promise. You won't be alone."

"Chakotay….thank you." She sighed and started to walk towards her bed.

"Always." He watched her as she sat down on the bed. She had always been petite, but her strength, natural calm and stubbornness had always more than made up for her lack in height. But now, to him, she looked tinier than ever. Broken, furious and confused.

"I'll let you know if anything changes."

Kathryn Janeway merely nodded as she stared at the ground and the sounds of the doors opening and closing told her he'd left.

-

When Chakotay returned to the bridge, he found that he couldn't quite focus anymore. So he decided to call it a night and left the bridge to Tuvok.

The doors closed behind him. "Computer, lights on" As the room lit up, he was still too lost in thoughts to notice the unexpected and uninvited visitor standing in a corner of the room.

"I don't really understand why she's so upset about this!" Chakotay heard a voice behind him.

He turned around and stared Q in the face. "You! Get the hell of this ship before I kill you!"

Q rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. "Oh please, don't bother. I don't feel like fighting today. I think I know what happened here and I wanted to apologise."

"Then, I think you've come to the wrong person."

"Maybe so….but I think I also owe you an apology." Q tried his best puppy look.

Chakotay was not impressed yet. It wasn't very Q-like to even make an attempt at apologising to someone or even admit that he'd been wrong but up till now the former Maquis hadn't heard any kind of apology. "Me? You annoy the hell out of me, I'll give you that but I don't see why you have to apologise to me."

"Well I kind of thought that Kathy always wanted children with…you"

"There is nothing between the Captain and me and you know that." Chakotay turned away.

"Oh please, tattoo-boy! Stop that façade, who do you think you're kidding here?"

"We're not here to talk about me, now get to the point!" The normally so calm first officer was quickly losing his patience.

Q sighed. "Fine, let me tell you what happened."

"I think I know what happened…" Chakotay growled.

"Yes but you've only heard one side of the story, now be quiet and hear me out." Q sat down on the couch and looked at Chakotay pointedly.

Chakotay couldn't believe the way Q was treating him. Almost as he was to blame for this! He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off before he'd said anything.

"Remember that little jolt earlier?"

"Yes and don't tell me you caused that because then I will definitely kill you."

"I didn't and stop the death threats because they're distracting me. Now, do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

Chakotay sighed as he paced around. "Fine, go on. But make it fast."

"Now, I didn't cause that bump and I also know that you didn't find anything on your scanners because it was completely innocent. Nothing to worry about, trust me on this one." Q paused. "At that moment, I was in Kathy's quarters."

Chakotay winced a little when Q addressed the Captain as Kathy. He'd never liked it when Q did that. "What were you doing there?"

"I was just getting to that. Anyway, the ship jumped and we'll fell. And…I fell on top of her; I think that's when it happened. Our index fingers must have touched." Q actually didn't seem to be too happy about it.

Chakotay arched an eyebrow. "Earlier, you seemed pretty happy about the whole situation. Why this sudden change of mind?"

"The rest of the continuum heard about it, and…" Q sighed as he dramatically threw up his hands. "They think I raped her! But I didn't! Honestly, I accidentally fell over; I really didn't have anything to do with that bump in space! When we fell, I stretched out my arms to soften the fall and well, Kathryn did the same from trying to stop me from falling on top off her! You have to believe me!"

"Why would I?"

"Because it's the truth!" Q was beginning to become a little desperate." Really! I admit I wanted another child, with Captain Kath…but not like this!"

Chakotay considered that for a moment. "Alright…" He began. "Say I believe you, what are you going to do about this?"

"I suppose I should…."Q gulped. "Be a father to our child."

"We've all heard that one before."

Q put his hands on his hips and glared at Chakotay. "Why? Do you have a better idea? Are you going to tell me a story now?"

"No, I'm not. But since you are the father and I can't think of anything else either right now so I'll give you this chance. But…"

Q rolled his eyes. "There's a but? Ha! I knew there was a catch to this. Very well. Name your conditions."

Chakotay walked up to Q, until they were only inches apart. "I'll be watching you, Q… and I swear that I will kill you if you do anything else to upset or hurt her."

"Fair enough, but may I again remind you that I can't be killed?"

"You get my point don't you?"

Q nodded. "Yes commander…."

"Good." Chakotay snapped. "Now leave."

"So…I can go see her now?" Q piped up as he took a few steps back.

"No. You've had your say. Now get out off this ship!"

Q frowned. "Oh Chuckles… don't be such a party pooper, why not?"

"Because she's finally asleep and you've already caused enough trouble here!" Chakotay was really starting to lose his patience.

"Fine!" Q huffed. "Have it your way. I'll stop by later. Oh! Before I forget; could you please tell Kathy what I just told you? Thanks!" And Q disappeared again.

Chakotay dropped his head in his hands. "Why Spirits can't he be killed!"

**TBC ? Review and let us (us Maud& Heleen)know what you think !**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**A/N: It has come to our attention that there's another recent 'Q gets Janeway pregnant'-fic on That the stories are similar in that way is obviously coincidental or perhaps the author is also a member of the JCFicHaven- group, where the idea was suggested by one of it's members. We just wanted to get that out of the way ;) **

**Thanks to Rachel, our lovely beta and our awesome Dutch KM-girls !**

Kathryn Janeway sighed loudly. She felt like she'd been just run over by a starship. Everything ached, a dull searing pain spreading throughout her limbs.

"Oh God," she muttered as she slowly tried to sit up in bed.

So it hadn't been a nightmare. She was really pregnant.

And Q was the father.

"Oh God….." she groaned again and slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

Her legs felt wobbly and she was sure the room was spinning. Either Voyager was doing loopholes or her 'symptoms' had gotten worse.

"Great."

She grabbed her satin, pink robe and looked out the window. The Stars. Unknown planets. Aliens, hostile or friendly. Too many uncertainties, that's life in the Delta Quadrant.

Not the place she'd like to raise a child.

Earth.

Oh how she'd give anything to see earth again. Home, Indiana. The farm. Her family.

She shook her head at the tears welling up in her eyes.

'No need to get all sentimental, Kathryn,' she told herself firmly and glanced around the room. Her uniform lay sprawled across a nearby chair and again she couldn't stop the tears.

What was going on! She was crying because she hadn't properly put away her uniform.

She hardly ever cried.

Damned hormones.

'Pull yourself together.' Kathryn wiped her eyes, picked up the uniform and slowly started to get dressed. She'd just stepped into her black pants when she noticed the clock next to her bed. She was probably one of the only people that still had clock on her bedside table. It was kind of traditional, but she couldn't help herself. She had one at home just like it.

6:33? 6:33?

"Impossible." She muttered to herself. Her biological clock always made sure she woke up well in time for shift. She usually woke up around five, while her shift began at six.

Plus, if her biological clock failed her, she always made sure to set the alarm as well.

Narrowing her eyes, Kathryn walked over to the small clock. 6:33, and she hadn't set the alarm after all.

"Computer," her voice was a shrill shriek. "What's the time?"

"The time is 6 hours and 34 minutes," the monotone voice replied.

"Oh God."

-

The moment she stepped off the turbolift, all heads on the bridge turned.

Kathryn mumbled, "At ease," before Tuvok had a chance to call out 'Captain on the bridge.' He shot her a bemused look and she shrugged in return. She'll have to explain later.

Without a word, she quickly walked towards the Commander and sat down in her chair next to him. People were still staring, so Chakotay cleared his throat, "As you were!"

Tom frowned glanced at Harry, then focussed on the panel in front of him. Harry smirked and stared back at his console as all the others resumed their work as well.

"Thanks." Captain Janeway muttered and let her head fall back. She could imagine the crew's surprise. She had never been late for shift. In fact, she was always too early as she liked to get a head start on things.

"You're late." Chakotay stated and he looked at her in concern. "I tried the comm. link a couple of times."

"Late. Late. Didn't even get the time to be 'late'," she sighed and closed her eyes momentarily, feeling tears welling up again.

"Kathryn?" He frowned.

"Never mind." She shook her head. "Thanks for trying to wake me up. I've never overslept before." She could feel a headache coming up and absent-mindedly rubbed her neck.

"I know." He leaned over her console and lowered his voice. "Are you alright?"

"I will be. Give me a couple of months. Now, anything happen while I was away?"

"Nothing worth mentioning. We've passed 2 M-class planets, both inhabitable. No encounters, no strange readings."

Kathryn arched an eyebrow. "Well, at least I have something to be grateful for."

"Um…Captain?" Harry asked.

It was too good to be true. Of course the Delta Quadrant wouldn't give her a quiet day 'just' because she was pregnant and not feeling like herself. "What it is Mr Kim?"

"I'm picking up on an alien vessel, 50 occupants aboard. 2000 kilometres away and closing."

Kathryn nodded. "Shields to full, just to be sure."

Harry Kim looked up from his console. "We're being hailed."

Janeway let her head fall back, sighed and then pushed herself from her chair. "Alright, Mr Kim. Let's see what we've got here. On screen."

Chakotay too, got up from his chair and walked up this Captain.

She glanced over her shoulder and frowned at him. The images on the screen seemed distorted and the audio was even worse.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. I-"

Suddenly, the images on the screen became clear and a small, thin figure appeared.

At first, they were only able to see the upper part of his body, when suddenly the images moved and his face and shoulders also came into view.

He had three horizontal stripes on each of his greenish cheeks, a long thin green nose, big eyes with dark brown pupils, thing white eyebrows, green lips and long white hair.

Janeway frowned. The alien looked like a goblin of some sort or maybe even elfish. He was unlike any of the species they'd ever encountered before. Although his skin was bright green, he did look very human.

He arched an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Captain Janeway. The Female. I've heard of you."

She glanced at Chakotay briefly, the words 'the female' echoing in her mind. "Well, I wish I could say the same, Mr….?"

In his impressive low voice, the alien answered, "I am Grakarock Nzul. I've heard of your ship, the Voyager. I've contacted you to discuss a trade."

"Alright. Why don't you beam aboard and we can disc-"

Grakarock cut her off. "Who is that?" His long, thin index-finger was pointing at Chakotay, who was standing behind his Captain, only a few inches away.

"I'm Commander Chakotay," he responded quickly, glad that Kathryn seemed to have her hormones in check again. The last few hours on the bridge had been terrible but also completely understandable.

"Ah," the green alien nodded. "And you serve under …" he paused and then continued in a tone of disgust, "the female?"

The Captain arched both her brows and felt her cheeks flush in anger. That was the second time he'd called her 'the female'.

"Captain Janeway is my superior, yes," Chakotay responded. He knew Kathryn wasn't going to take this well, but on the other hand…they've met so many species like Grakarock over the past few years. Diplomacy, he thought to himself. We have to be diplomatic about this. Like Kathryn always is.

"Interesting," Grakarock replied. "Well, Mr Chakotay. We have some dilithium here I'm sure your crew would be interested in acquiring."

Janeway narrowed her eyes and then cleared her throat. "And what exactly would you like in return? If you don't mind this female asking." Chakotay shot her an alarmed look, but she choose to ignore it. She could feel the anger boiling up inside of her.

Grakarock looked her up and down. "We need food supplies, Commander. Plenty of fresh, healthy-"

"I'm sorry to say the Commander does not negotiate trade by himself nor does he run this ship." Kathryn raised her voice and approached the screen.

"But you're just……a woman. Your kind are inferior to us men. Now, if you want what is best for your crew, you'll let me bargain with Commander Chakotay," Grakarock stated plainly and eyed her in disgust.

Chakotay took a step forward and put a hand on his Captain's shoulder in an attempt to calm her. Kathryn angrily shrugged off his hand, walked up to the console next to Tom Paris and leaned in to the huge screen. This day had started off bad, continued to get worse and this excuse for a man would pay for his sexist remarks. Bastard.

Her voice was dangerously low when she spoke, "Well, my dear Grakarock. Allow this woman to tell you something. Do you know what you can do with your dilithium? Shove it were the sun don't shine. Or maybe, you desperately want this trade to happen, in which case, you give me the dilithium so I can ram it your throat. How does that sound? Do we have an agreement, huh?"

"KATHRYN!" Chakotay said loudly as most of the crewmembers gasped. Harry dropped a Padd and Tom spun around in his chair to gape at the woman standing next to him.

"Oh WHAT Chakotay? You men are all the same," she snapped, eyes blazing with fire.

On the other side of the screen, Grakarock's dark brown eyes seemed to fall out of their sockets but he remained silent.

Chakotay cleared his throat uncomfortably and slowly walked up to the Captain, who was trembling with anger. "Maybe you should lie down, Kathryn." He whispered softly as he gently took her by the elbow and started leading her away from the screen.

"Fine, you want the bridge? You've got it. You want to reason with this alien primate? Go ahead. What else is there? Ah, yes. Do you want my ship as well?" Although he'd whispered, she had no intention of lowering voice. She was so enraged, she couldn't even think straight.

She looked up at him defiantly, hands on her hips.

"Kathryn," he breathed. "Please. Before this goes any further. Just take a moment to yourself. Two moments. A day. Whatever it takes to calm you."

She glared at him. "The Bridge is yours Commander." She pulled her arm free and walked away, right into her ready-room.

-

When Kathryn Janeway entered her ready-room, she grabbed the first thing in her way, her desk, for support. Never before had she acted this irrational, had been so sensitive to someone's insults or displayed this kind of…ill-judgement. On the bridge of all places!

Tears were now freely streaming down her face. This was only her first day into her pregnancy and already everything had gone horribly wrong. How could she ever survive months of days such as today?

She could never stay captain if she continued to behave like this.

"Computer," she croaked, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, "seal the doors to this room to anyone. No-one is allowed to enter this room without my permission. Got it?"

"The doors have been sealed."

Slowly, Kathryn made her way over to her couch, tiredly pulled off her comm-badge and closed her eyes. Maybe this day would turn out to be a bad dream after all.

-

"Kathy…Kathy?"

Her eyes flew open as someone was standing over her, softly shaking her. "Who…?"

"Why, it's me, of course." Q was sitting next to her on the couch in her ready-room, where she'd fallen asleep after the scene on the bridge.

When she thought back of her irrational behaviour, she closed her eyes again and groaned.

"What?" she mumbled. Forming sentences seemed like too much trouble.

"I've come to apologise. For what happened. This was never my intention. Yes, I wouldn't mind raising a child with you but this was an accident."

"You could say that again." Kathryn sighed as she opened her eyes again, but Q had already disappeared again. "Q…Q?" she frowned and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Computer, what's the time?"

"The time is 2200 hours."

She glanced around, sighed and rose from her comfortable spot on the couch. After taking a deep breath, she exited the ready-room, quickly crossed the bridge and headed for the turbolift, deliberately not meeting anyone's eyes. Kathryn knew Harry's nightshift had just begun and was glad Chakotay wasn't there. He wouldn't have let her go that easily.

After only a few seconds the turbolift came to an abrupt halt and she marched to her private quarters. This day had been the worst ever, but she was determined to not have this happen again. Perhaps a good night sleep would do it. And a positive attitude.

-

Neelix couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He blinked, shook his head and asked if he'd heard it right. "Are you sure you want leolaroot stew for breakfast today, Captain?"

"Yes, Neelix I just feel like it today," was the unexpected answer he got from his Captain.

His heart swelled with joy. Finally, someone acknowledged the sheer delight and quality of his favourite food. And it was the Captain, no less! "Then I have good news for you!" he said, cheerfully. He pulled out a steaming pot with the familiar smell coming out of it.

She inhaled deeply and smiled. "Looks delicious Neelix, I'd sure like some of that."

Some of the crewmembers that were standing around thought it was a joke. Everyone agreed that they'd starve to death before eating leolaroot.

But to everyone's surprise they saw that Captain Janeway eagerly accepted the plate Neelix handed her, walked over to sit at a table and began eating from the peculiar looking substance. However, the weird thing was she actually seemed to be enjoying it.

Commander Chakotay joined her at the table, wrinkled his nose, and tried not to inhale too deeply. He knew exactly why Kathryn had this sudden craving for leolaroot, but that still didn't make it a pleasant experience for him to sit there and constantly smell the bitter food all the time.

He glared at the crewmembers, who all quickly looked the other way. He promised that he'd help her with this, and that included making sure that she didn't have to worry about crewmembers looking weird at her choice of food. Or the bridge-scene, which seemed to be the news of the day on Voyager.

"So, how are you feeling now?" He asked her softly. He glanced around the room, not wanting to raise anyone's suspicions by her unusual behaviour of the past couple of days. He knew it was only a matter of time before she'd have to tell the rest of the crew. Until then, he vowed to himself that he would do whatever he could to make this as easy as possible.

"Yesterday was hell …didn't sleep too well last night…," she paused, "but this morning has started off pretty good."

That was a relief. At least she wasn't feeling sick now. "Good," he said.

The leolaroot for dinner didn't surprise him, although it was another small thing in a line of incidents that would inevitably cause the rest of the crew to get suspicious.

And yesterday had been….something. He'd never seen Kathryn that angry before and that was saying a lot. Today she _seemed_ a lot better.

"Kathryn," he began. "About yesterday…I…"

"What do you think of my stew Captain?" Neelix had suddenly appeared at their table. He still couldn't believe it and wanted to make sure everything was alright. Because of that, he didn't realise what he was interrupting them.

Kathryn looked up and saw an enthusiastic Neelix. "Oh!" she smiled. "Yes, Neelix, it's very good. You've exceeded my expectations."

"Splendid Captain." If possible, the already cheerful by nature Talaxian was even more excited than normal. "Just let me know if there is anything else I can do for you, Captain," he said and walked back to his kitchen again.

"I will. Thank you Neelix," she replied, cheerfully.

Chakotay gave Kathryn a questioning look. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged and stared back at him.

"Look, I know what's going on, but…yesterday…" he lowered his voice and glanced around the room. Fortunately, most crewmembers had already left. "I understand you're not ready to go public with this. I know that. But if you keep this up, you'll raise everyone's suspicions if you haven't already done so by this yesterday's incident and the fact that you're…" he wrinkled his nose again. "Eating leolaroot. And liking it."

She sighed and pushed her plate away. "I know." Kathryn lowered her voice as well. "I'm very sorry and embarrassed about what happened yesterday on the bridge. I just…wasn't in control of myself. But, that _was _me out there and…..I shouldn't have said those things. It wasn't personal. Really, Chakotay."

She reached out, took his hand and squeezed it a little before letting go again. "And I'm glad you cleaned up the mess I made there."

He smiled at her kind gesture. "It turned out fine; I managed to do the trade after all. I have to admit, his comments bothered me as well."

Janeway arched an eyebrow and nodded her agreement.

"But, enough about yesterday. Water under the bridge." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back at his choice of words.

"But," he started. "Just promise me something."

She looked up from her stew and put her fork down. "Alright."

"Promise me you'll get some rest today and you'll see the doctor."

"But I feel fine!" she exclaimed. True, headaches continued to plague her, but today she actually woke up without morning sickness. And, with great effort, she'd kept her hormones in check for the past 2 hours.

"Exactly. And don't you want to keep it that way? I know I do." He paused and looked at the woman sitting opposite of him.

His Captain and best friend for several years now. The friendship he shared with her wasn't like any other he'd ever had. Maybe that was because there had been hints of something more during all this time. Unspoken, yes. But so very present all the time. Like a sparkling silver ribbon that tied both their lives together.

"Look, if you don't want to do this for yourself then do it for me. A favour. Because of yesterday."

She looked up in mock surprise. "Whatever happened to water under the bridge?"

Chakotay chuckled, but then the smile faded. "I don't want you to suffer when you don't have to," he said softly.

Kathryn decided to give in. It was the least she could do, she thought. "Ok. You're right. I'll go see the doctor."

"And sleep." Chakotay was not letting her get away with that again.

"But of course, it's not like that enormous pile of PADDs staring at me from my desk will go anywhere while I'm asleep," she said, a little cynically.

"They can wait. And if they can't I'll take care of them." The determination was evident in his voice.

"You're right. Again. They can wait." She unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. "Look at me. The day has just started. But, maybe I should go slow today."

He nodded in consent. "You should. Get some rest. I promise to wake you as soon as if we're invaded by the Borg."

She laughed and shook her head. "Preferably before we're invaded, Commander."

They both left breakfast for what it was and excited the mess hall together. He walked with her to her quarters, and they both stopped at the door and stared at one another in silence for a moment. "Well, sleep tight," Chakotay began. "And don't forget your doctor's appointment."

Kathryn was already standing in the door opening and grinned. "How could I possibly forget that?" She put a hand on his chest and looked him straight in the eyes. "I have you."

That last remark sounded a bit….flirtatious? Could it be? "You do. You know that." He smiled at her as the doors closed between.

Kathryn grinned a little after the doors had closed. I have you, she thought. What was I thinking? She shook her head a little and yawned again.

"Yes time for bed," she said to herself. "Computer set alarm for… 1400 hours."

"Alarm set."

She couldn't remember the last time her bed looked so appealing and fell asleep almost instantly.

"The time is 1400 hours. The time is 1400 hours." The computers monotone voice pulled Kathryn out of a very deep sleep. She'd set the alarm around noon, because she intended to keep her promise to Chakotay and visit the doctor.

As soon as she opened her eyes, and they adjusted to the bright light in her bedroom, her headache returned. This time accompanied by the familiar feeling of nausea.

Groaning, she pulled on her uniform. Every joint seemed to ache, every muscle complaining. "A whole lotta good resting did me," she muttered and briefly wondered if this by any chance, could have been caused by the leolaroot.

As Kathryn Janeway slowly walked into sickbay, a very cheerful doctor greeted her. "Captain! What a pleasure! How are you feeling today?"

"Been better. Trust me." She sat down on one of the bio-beds as the doctor moved around her with a tricorder.

"Well you have every reason to be, now don't you?" he replied in an almost annoying happy voice.

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose so…."

"No need to be so grumpy, Captain! It's a great day! No invasions, no strange readings, no warpcore breach..." he tried to cheer her up.

"Save the pep talk, will you?" she cut him off.

Slightly taken aback by her unfriendly remark, his smile faded and he glanced at his tri- corder. "Right," he mumbled and arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Kathryn inquired.

"Nothing!" the EMH quickly said. "You are in good health, given the circumstances. But…"

"Given the circumstances…" she muttered and frowned. "But what?"

There was no way around this. "I strongly recommend that you start cutting down on work and get some more rest." The hologram stared at her and awaited her reaction.

This reaction, however, was not entirely what he'd expected. The obvious response would be a 'do-I-look-like-can-cut-down-on-work?' look which would be followed by a very firm 'NO!'

But she didn't do any of that. Kathryn Janeway did something the doctor least expected.

He saw tears in her eyes.

"Captain?" he asked her, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I may be pregnant but I'm not dying." She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "And how can you expect me to work less! I'm already taking my time today and… I'm only three days pregnant, for god's sake!"

Pregnant women were confusing. Now she's mad at me? The doctor thought to himself.

"Just for your information," she snapped at him. "I have a crew and ship to get home."

"I am well aware of that. But if you're not careful with this, you might not come home with them," he stated plainly, seemingly unimpressed.

And the tears were back.

"How do you expect me to do this?" Kathryn asked him, and sniffed.

That was new, Kathryn Janeway…helpless.

"I could use some advice from a friend here," she said when she got no reply.

"Well.. Captain…" The doctor started, and thought about a way to make her feel better. "First of all, every person on this ship cares about you. And I'm sure you can do this. You've gotten us this far, you can do this too."

"If you say so."

"Yes. Of course you can. And you need to cheer up now, because your child can sense this."

"Already?" she gave him a quizzical look.

"Yes. I don't think we should forget who her father is." He shrugged a little.

"Like I could ever forget..." Kathryn mumbled, but then nodded. "I'm going to be a mother. It's…beyond strange." She sighed. "It's so hard to believe…"

"It's just one more challenge the Delta Quadrant has in store for you."

"Ok, that's it. Enough with this sentimental nonsense." The Captain said suddenly and stood up. "I think I'm done here for now."

A little bit surprised, the Doctor took a few steps back. "Why...yes, you are," he replied. "Any more questions? "

"Actually, yes." She wasn't sure how to put this. "Given my recent behaviour towards others, and on the bridge, is that going to stay that way?"

"Ah! Hormones!" the EMH smirked at his Captain.

"Exactly," was the answer, in a tone that oozed: don't- mess –with- me.

"Funny, really. Commander Chakotay came by yesterday evening and asked me the very same question," he told her.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes. In fact, he asked me if you could, I quote, become an entirely different person." The Doctor walked around.

"Well?" Her eyes followed him around the room.

The doctor considered that for a moment. "There is a chance of some change in personality, yes. But I wouldn't worry about such big personality alterations if I were you."

"Good…I think." She stared absent-mindedly into the distance.

"Just one more thing," the Doctor said when he saw the captain had already gotten up and was heading towards the door.

She turned around. "Which is?"

"No more coffee."

"What?"

"Warm, black substance. Lots of caffeine."

"Doctor…"

"It's not good for the baby."

Kathryn straightened her shoulders. "Well, I could have seen that coming."

"So, you agree then? No more coffee?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll try. If you'll excuse me doctor, I've got a bridge to check up on. "

Before the Doctor had a chance to say something back she'd already left sickbay.

"Captain?"

**TBC - please let us know what you think !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: For those who've read Linwe Ringeril's review: we got it all sorted out, don't you worry. Let's just say that great minds think alike, right Molly? ;) **

**Also: Bluehazegrl, Buffynick, Verlita, Blackstars and Woemcat: thanks for your lovely reviews ! Same goes for the Dutch KM- fangirls ;) We'll continue writing, if all of you continue reviewing !**

-

The doors to the mess-hall swished open as the Captain, closely followed by her first officer whom she'd met on her way, entered the crowded room. They were both famished after a particularly draining day on the bridge.

After yesterday's outburst on the bridge, Kathryn was glad that today had proved to be somewhat better. No irrational decision-making, just a lot of…emotions and feeling sick.

Still, a hell of a lot better than yesterday. And right now, she was on a mission: food.

She glanced around then headed straight for the long line in front of the kitchen, where Neelix was busy filling the crew's plates with yet another one of his (in)famous culinary creations.

She had not forgotten his leolaroot stew and was curious about what he'd cooked up this time.

She handed Chakotay, who was standing behind her, a plate and they both patiently awaited their turn.

"Look at our chef", Chakotay whispered as he leaned in. "The look on his face. I remember having seen it before. It's the day he made me eat leola-root for the first time."

Kathryn chuckled softly. "I'm so hungry, I'd even eat my own shoes."

When he didn't respond, she made a half-turn and realised her remark bothered him. "That, Commander, was a joke."

He sighed and nodded. "Could be, but…", he leaned in again and lowered his voice, "you should eat more regularly."

"Well, today certainly went better than yesterday.." She interjected, but he continued.

"-and plenty of nutritional food. This can't be good for the…your health."

She waved off his concern. "I'll be fine. Just can't wait to-", she swallowed hard, frowned and inhaled deeply. "….._eat_."

Kathryn didn't have to turn around to know that Chakotay was now probably frowning himself. "…Captain?"

The sudden feeling of nausea was so overwhelming she wasn't able to respond at first. There were only two more crewmembers ahead in the line and the smell of whatever Neelix had made wasn't making her feel any better.

Again, she inhaled deeply, hoping it would somehow make the nausea go away.

When it didn't and her hands began to tremble and her legs felt like they couldn't support her anymore, she made a run for it.

Kathryn Janeway suddenly spun around, shoved her own plate into Chakotay's hands and quickly marched out of the mess-hall, with one hand covering her mouth, the other clutching her stomach.

Surprised, Chakotay looked at the two plates in his hands and then at the mess-hall doors as they closed behind the Captain. Most of the crew members were either staring at him or the sealed doors.

Not knowing how to explain this to them, he too swirled around on the spot.

He had to restrain himself from not running after her but instead turned around with such speed he smashed into the young ensign standing behind him in line.

He dropped his plates and she hers and the white plates shattered into pieces as they hit the floor. Chakotay stared at the pieces dumbfounded and then blinked.

"….I'm sorry, I-"

With an apologetic look at the young ensign, who was staring back at him in shock, he quickly excited the mess-hall too, in pursuit of his Captain.

Concerned and alarmed, he took a left turn and marched his way through the hallway, not really knowing where she may have gone. What had happened? Had she gone to sickbay?

"Computer, locate Captain Janew-", he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her emerging from one of Voyager's 'public' bathrooms.

"No need, Commander." She shook her head slowly as she walked up to him. "I'm here and I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes and took in her appearance. "Fine, you say? I recall a certain Captain making a run for it not one minute ago."

Kathryn sighed and nodded as she stood in front of him. She did feel a bit better after emptying the few remaining contents of her stomach into the nearest toilet. "Guilty. And I know that I look like hell. But I honestly feel better now."

His eyes nervously took in her dishevelled appearance. "What happened, exactly? Were you in any sort of pain?"

"No, no." She patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Just a little….evening sickness."

Chakotay suppressed a smile at her choice of words and shook his head. "I see. Maybe you should lie down for a while?"

"Lie down and do what?" She smirked. "No, I got it all out and besides, I have about a dozen padds to read and…" she looked up at him, noticing his worried frown. "I already stopped by the doctor yesterday."

"And?" He gave her one of his scrutinizing looks.

"And.. I'll take it easy?"

He nodded and a small smile appeared on his worried face. "Alright, I'll settle for that. For now."

Kathryn smiled her typical crooked smile and he had to admit that she did look 'like hell'. Her hair was a mess, her eyes didn't seem quite right and her complexion was ghostly pale.

"Just…let me know if there's anything I can do, alright?" He took a deep breath then added, "Kathryn?"

"I will." She lowered her voice as two crewmembers passed them. "I will, Chakotay."

He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. "Now, we have work to do. Padds await me….. and you", she arched an eyebrow, "have to clean up the mess you made."

Chakotay's eyes widened. "Captain…?"

She smiled, patted him on the shoulder for a last time and answered, as she walked away, "Wouldn't be much of a Captain if I didn't know what was going on, on my own ship, now would I?"

Chakotay shook his head and smiled. "And you'll be…?"

"Asleep by the time you're done." She stopped and smiled back at him. " Goodnight Chakotay."

"Goodnight Kathryn."

-

A candle lit room and ambient music was the very last thing Kathryn needed right now. She'd just put up a convincing 'I'm fine, Chakotay, I'm fine, really'-play, but she felt sick and completely drained. Psychically and emotionally.

However, when she found all that and more when she entered her quarters, she was not in the mood to argue about it with whoever put it up.

No need to study quantum mechanics to figure out who was behind all this. The answer was obvious.

Q.

"Hello Kathy." She heard the familiar voice as he stepped out of a shadowy corner into the dimly lit centre of the room.

"Hello Q." she replied in a tired voice and walked straight into her bedroom, ignoring him and all the things he'd decorated her quarters with.

Q looked puzzled when he got no orders to restore her quarters into the original condition. She didn't even ask what he wanted! She'd simply ignored him! Him! Q! What was going on here?

He snapped his fingers once more and followed her into her bedroom. "Kathy, what's wrong? Don't you like how I decorated your place?" he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I believe you know my answer." Kathryn told the omnipotent being as she turned away.

"I think I do." He shrugged. "But I've seen you look better than this. So…what's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong." She snapped at him shrugging off his hands.

"Right…" Q fidgeted a little. "I thought we'd sorted all that out. I told you I was sorry, didn't I?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. How very Q to say such a thing. "Don't tell me you came here to apologise again, because if you are, I'm not listening." She walked out of the bedroom.

"Very well. Will you listen if I said I came for another reason?" He decided to give up his attempts to get her attention with surprises and pranks.

"That depends." He heard from the other room. "It better be a good reason!"

Q sighed as he joined her in her livingroom-area. "I just came by to see how you were doing."

"Something tells me that isn't the only reason." Kathryn muttered and rubbed her temples as she sat down on the chair behind her desk. "What do you have up your sleeve today?"

"Usually, I'd say you're right." He lifted his arms and showed her literally what he had up his sleeve. Nothing but darkness. "See? Nothing up my sleeve."

"The fact that I can't see it doesn't mean it isn't there." She yawned and rubbed her neck with one hand.

"Kathy, you look so tired." He gave her a scrutinizing look, much like Chakotay's. "Are you getting enough rest?"

"Don't even try to lecture me about my health. I already get enough of that from the doctor." Kathryn glared at him then closed her eyes momentarily. The feeling of nausea wasn't as strong as before, but she still felt horribly weak.

Q put up his hands in defence. "Alright, I won't. But why can't you just believe me when I say I came over to see if you were alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" She leaned back and awaited his answer.

He shrugged. And answered. Too fast. "Oh! Well…I don't know, I just wanted to make sure. That you are, I mean."

"You know what happened on the bridge yesterday, don't you?" She really hoped he didn't. But he was, after all…..omnipotent. "Well?"

"Um…that depends." Q started. "If you mean your unfortunate first contact incident. Then yes."

And then he imitated her. She knew from the start that mistake would haunt her forever.

"Shove it were the sun don't shine!" Q smirked at her. "And then you proceeded like so;"

"Oh shut it Q!" she slammed her hand on the desk and shot up from her chair. "How dare you humiliate me like that!"

The sudden change from tired and uninterested to infuriated startled Q a little, but he managed to keep his a straight face. "Ah! There's the spunky Kathy I know and love!"

"Don't ever do that again. Ever." She pointed a threatening, trembling finger at him.

"Alright, but just so that you know: I like this 'you' a lot better. You're still here….." He trailed off when he saw Kathryn's thunderous face.

"Oh? Do you?" She'd gotten up and stared him straight in the eyes. "And I'm still here. Just sharing my body with a baby and a million raging hormones!"

Q had a sheepish grin on his face. "Why…yes…I know that, of course." He slowly backed away.

"So, again, why are you here?" Kathryn gave him a another threatening glare. She could feel a headache coming up and wanted Q gone. "Why, Q! To gloat? To imitate me?"

"To see how you were doing….. Honestly!" Q added in an attempt to convince her when he took in her non-believing face.

"You never do that."

Q nodded. "Why,……good point."

"I know." Kathryn walked towards her couch and sat down. "Just, leave…Q. I'm not feeling….I'm just really…" she didn't finish her sentence and let out a tired, frustrated sigh.

Q sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be human here, Kathy. Please, let me sink down to your level and help you!"

"Help? Help?" Kathryn raised her voice, ignoring his insult. "I don't want you near me!"

Q arched an eyebrow. "Is that because umm...'all men are the same?' "

"What!" she repeated, incredulously.

"Well, it's just very surprising to me that you've even been giving good ol' Chuckles a hard time."

"I am not giving...Commander Chakotay a hard time."

"Ha!" Q laughed and threw back his head." You practically accused the man of mutiny, right there on the bridge!"

Kathryn dropped her head in her hands. Usually, she could easily take on Q, in any fight but she couldn't do it now. "I don't want to argue with you right now, Q. I just…I wasn't feeling very well. And Chakotay and I…..it's complicated."

"I know…" He lowered his voice and approached her. Q sat down next to her, took a deep breath then patted her knee softly. "It's been complicated the moment he was beamed aboard your ship."

Kathryn looked up in surprise. For once, Q had said something…that had made sense to her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"And," Q continued. "you're in a very vulnerable state right now, Kathy. And it pains me to see you like this…and even more because I'm the cause of it. So, like most humans do, I'll give you my advice whether you want it or not!" He half-smiled. "Take some time to yourself, figure it out. Decide if you want tattoo-….the Commander's support or not."

"My crew won't let me withdraw completely, you know." She said softly, but her response made clear she was considering his suggestion.

"I'm not saying you should isolate yourself! Become a hermit! No, no, no, Kathy! Just, be on the bridge when they really need you, take good care of yourself and take is easy."

Kathryn couldn't help but smile. It seemed like everyone was telling her to 'take it easy'.

"I think…I might actually listen to you for once."

"I hope you do." He nervously smiled back at her, then glanced around the room. "If we're through bonding, you know…on the human level…could we maybe discuss the nursery now?"

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. "…………Q!"

"Alright, alright. Another time then." He stood up, winked at her and with a snap of his fingers, she suddenly found herself dressed in her nightgown lying in her own bed.

"What? Ooh, God….." She shook her head and closed her eyes, fighting an increasingly painful headache. "Goodnight, Q".

"Night, my dearest!" Q called.

The familiar popping noise told her he'd left and she sighed.

That incident on the bridge would haunt her for a long time. But it wasn't important compared to her present situation.

A baby.

Sure, she'd been a 'mommy' (as Q had put it) to this crew for almost 6 years now, but that wasn't the same as a helpless infant, your own flesh and blood. A young innocent being born in a galaxy torn apart by wars and destruction.

She glanced at her comm badge on her nightstand then reached out, held it in her hands and stared at it. Avoiding her crew for a few days would be difficult, but it could be done.

It could be what she needed after all. The past few days had been exhausting, but had not just affected her, but also her crew. Especially Chakotay who was going out of his way to help her. And it was even more exhausting trying to convince him everything was fine, when she felt so sick and weak.

Some rest was probably something they all could use.

**-**

**TBC - you tell us !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Chris! This one's for you! Also, thanks to: Anne Rose, Buffynick, sookuke-adek, Doec, Verlita, FreakyChick, Bluehazegrl, B and the awesome girls from the Dutch KM-club!**

* * *

Kathryn Janeway stared at the communications system and sighed. She had to accept it.

She was pregnant and the child was here to stay.

She shook her head.

After facing and beating countless of challenges here, in the Delta Quadrant, this seemed like the hardest one yet. And, even though Chakotay had offered her his support, she knew it was still something she had to go through alone. And Q wasn't exactly going to be kind of father she'd always imagined having by her side when this time would come.

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

The consequences would be…..enormous. Besides from feeling sick like this for a while, she'd eventually have to hand over command to Chakotay. Not that that was the worst thing but still, for the coming…4 or 5 months, she'd have to give up her role as Captain and instead be a …soon-to-be-mom.

Kathryn thought of Naomi Wildman, the first child to be raised on Voyager. She had turned out to be a lovely, smart young girl even though she didn't have a father. Being the child of a captain would be different of course, but still……raising a child on a Starship in the middle of nowhere had been done before.

She just hoped her little girl would get the chance to see earth. After one last sigh, she cleared her throat.

"Attention all senior officers. Report to my ready room, immediately." The familiar voice of Captain Janeway sounded throughout Voyager.

At the sound of her voice, Chakotay shook his head and blinked his eyes several times. He pushed himself of the couch where he'd been reading Padds for the last 3 hours. He could only guess what this meeting would be about.

After the news Kathryn had received about week ago and after the few unfortunate 'scenes', she'd completely withdrawn from him and the rest of the crew. The past week she'd been unusually quiet and passive on the bridge.

Not a single joke. Not even a tiny smile.

And all he could do was sit next to her and watch it all. She hadn't joined anyone on the holodeck and had reclined his many dinner invitations. Instead, she'd spent almost every single moment in her quarters, by herself.

Maybe tonight would be his chance to reach out to her again, he thought to himself.

With renewed hope, Chakotay glanced at his tired reflection in the mirror, took a deep breath and marched out of his quarters to his Captain's ready-room.

In engineering, Seven and B'elanna were doing some general maintenance work. When they heard their Captain's voice they got up and left their work for what it was.

Frankly, they were a little curious what was so important that it required an immediate gathering of all senior officers.

"Lieutenant, do you know what the Captain has to say?" Seven asked B'Elanna as they walked through one of the hallways.

The other woman shrugged. "I have no idea. But I guess it's important, she wouldn't ask us otherwise."

"That is true." Seven nodded then paused. "Maybe we'll finally get to know why she and the commander have been behaving so…strangely the past weeks."

Good point. They'd all noticed their command team's slightly strange and mysterious behaviour. Well, you could call it strange, but also distant. In fact, the whole crew seemed to have noticed that their captain had withdrawn from any social activity. Even more disturbing; it seemed she'd also shut out Chakotay, which was even more alarming.

Then, there were the emotional outbursts on the bridge, a few days before she became so isolated. Those scenes had become known on Voyager and B'Elanna couldn't help but be worried. She'd even paid the doctor a visit, but he'd been even less cooperative than usual. Which was saying a lot.

"Could be." The half-Klingon nodded as they entered the Captain's ready room where the others were already waiting.

"Good." Kathryn began when B'elanna and Seven had taken their seats and awaited the Captain's announcement. "I have something important to tell you all."

She paused. After a week of trying to find a way to 'reverse' it, she'd eventually come to accept her….situation. And she knew it wouldn't be fair to keep the crew in the dark, plus: they were going to find out anyway. If they hadn't already figured it out after the bridge-incident and her sudden leola-root cravings. But despite that, she also knew that they might not take this too well. It was after all, a strange situation, to say the least.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. An awkward silence followed and fourteen eyes stared at her in complete shock.

After a moment Neelix was the first to speak up. "Well, I believe congratulations are in order then." He smiled a little shyly as he extended a hand.

Relieved, she gladly took it, smiling nervously.

"Yes, congratulations Captain." Tom piped up, blue eyes sparkling.

"May I ask who the father is?" He asked a little more careful, only to be nudged in the ribs by B'Elanna.

"Tom!" she hissed.

"That's alright lieutenant. It's a…logical question." Kathryn had been afraid it would come to this. It was the main reason she'd been hesitating to tell everyone else about what happened. Somehow, she didn't feel like telling them the real story.

After inhaling deeply, she was about to gracefully talk herself out of that question when Chakotay beat her to it.

"The child…" He paused and his eyes met Kathryn's. "…is mine."

Kathryn stared at him in shock, her mouth wide open. Why the hell had he just said that ?

At the same time, she was moved by his gesture.

"Wow…." That was not the answer Tom had expected. Just like his fellow crew members he wasn't sure what to think after the news they'd just gotten. "Well, in that case, congratulations Commander."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Chakotay smiled and nodded at the blond pilot.

B'Elanna, on the other hand, didn't offer her congratulations and just stared at the Captain and her first officer in disbelief.

"Right, that'll be all. Dismissed everyone." Kathryn spoke up before anyone got the chance to ask any other questions. "Except for you, Commander." She gave him a stern look.

It was certainly sweet of him but…what the hell was he thinking? This didn't solve any of her problems.

"Something wrong Kathryn?" Chakotay asked her when the room was finally empty.

She leaned against her desk and shook her head. "Chakotay….Why did you do that?"

He averted his eyes. "Well, you knew someone was going to ask that. So I decided to help you."

"Yes, but you _lied_ to them. Deliberately." Her face began to show every sign of the famous death glare again.

He sighed and turned away from her. "What were you going to tell them then? That Q is the father?"

"Maybe." She said stubbornly.

Smiling, he approached her and put a hand on her arm. "You didn't want that either. I know you Kathryn."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll give you that one, but I sure as hell wasn't planning on dragging you into this. At least not this way. You could have talked to me about this first!" She turned away from him and stubbornly stared out the window.

"Talked to you? Spirits Kathryn, the past week, you've barely said…three words to me."

She winced and closed her eyes. He was right about that. "Yes, but still! You lied to them!"

"Kathryn, will you relax? Please? Stress isn't good for you." He asked softly.

"Don't try 'n change the subject."

He sighed and sat down on her couch. "Remember the time Seven needed a new cortical node?"

"Oh please, Chakotay…not another story." She rolled her eyes. "I know what you're going to sa-"

"Just hear me out, okay?" Chakotay tried to be patient and patted the couch. "Come on. Humor me."

"But.."

"You owe me this much after avoiding me for a week, don't you think?" His eyes were sparkling and his dimples were showing as he tried not to smile at her typical stubbornness.

"Guilt trip, huh? Fine. Fine." She huffed and joined him on the couch. "Go on?"

"You and Icheb explained to her that this crew would do practically anything to help another. Even strangers." He tried to meet her eyes.

Kathryn finally gave in. "Yes, but it's just that…" she sighed and added softly, "I was prepared for this and…..you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." He smiled at her warmly.

"Yes but why? You still haven't told me that. Yes, I've been…avoiding you this past week. You have every right to be mad at me for telling you something like and then leaving you in the dark completely. For…ignoring you! Every right. So, why?"

"Because I hate having to stand here on the side and not being able to help you." He seemed a little hurt that she didn't understand his motives. "And I saw a chance to help you just now."

"I….. You're the best help I could possibly imagine." She had been avoiding his gaze but now she looked him straight in the eyes." I mean that."

He smiled at her. "I know. And, thank you. I just wish you'd rely on me more. You don't have to do this all by yourself. "

Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them off her face. " I'm sorry for my behaviour these past weeks…so irrational…..I decided to spend this week trying to…come to terms with everything….this situation." Letting out a heavy sigh, she let her head fall back for a moment, then looked up again. "God, I already hate being pregnant. Stupid mood…changes."

Chakotay leaned in and wiped another tear from her cheek. "I can imagine."

"No you can't." She laughed darkly, through the tears. "Trust me, you have no idea."

He smiled. "You're absolutely right, I can't. But you also heard the doctor; it's not going to last nine months."

"I guess not, but these will probably the worst 3, 4, maybe even five months of my life." She sighed sadly.

"Most likely yes." Chakotay nodded. "But I refuse to be a mere spectator."

She smiled a little. "Too late to be one, Commander. You're already involved."

"Glad to be." He took her hand and softly squeezed it.

They sat together a few moments in comfortable silence, her hand still in his. Neither of them wanted to break the contact. Still holding hands, his other hand slowly moved up to her face and wiped a few stray hairs away.

She closed her eyes, and leaned in to his touch, enjoying it.

"Awwwww isn't that sweet." An all too familiar voice interrupted their precious moment of peace.

"What do you need, Q?" Kathryn demanded, without looking up, her eyes still closed.

"Apologise." Was the simple answer as Q walked around the ready-room.

Her head snapped up and she pushed herself of the couch, annoyed. "Again? Why? what for?"

He frowned. Apparently, he hadn't thought of that. "Whatever I did ...well...I'm sorry. Anyway, did you inform everyone about our precious little miracle?"

Chakotay and Kathryn exchanged a brief glance. "We did." She quickly said.

Q raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean we did?"

"I told the crew that the baby was mine." Chakotay said with a faint smile, as he too got up from the couch.

"Yours! "Q looked at them in shock. "But why?" He directed his attention to Kathryn. "Kathy, you have to do something about this. This big oaf is denying me fatherhood!" he pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She sighed. "Q listen, this was not my idea. But on the other hand, they took it quite well and even though it's not true I think it's better this way."

"But it's a lie! I didn't know Starfleet approved of lying for one's own sake!" he said dramatically.

"Q…I know that, but we can't turn back now and the real story is so unbelievable that…well…. no one will buy it anyway. And leave Starfleet out of this!"

The last thing Kathryn wanted to worry about right now was Starfleet and their protocols.

"They'll believe it! After all, everyone on this ship knows me and Junior! They know that I'm….all man and…well, my Q-ness is irresistible. "

Kathryn sighed. "Q…that's the kind of thing I'd like to avoid. This was an accident and you know it. I'm sure no one will doubt your….." she frowned. "capacity to…..conceive, but I think this," she glanced at Chakotay, "is better for me right now. "

"Really?' Q frowned.

"Yes, really, Q."

Q shook his head. "Well….I wouldn't want you to be miserable Kathy." He then looked at Chakotay, still frowning. "Fair enough, I'm willing to play along with this and let you play daddy for a while, Chuckles…..on one condition."

Kathryn took a deep breath, afraid of what was about to come. "Which is?"

"I want to design her room."

"Her room? Her? How do you know it's a girl? Have you been talking to the Doctor?" Kathryn asked a little suspicious.

"I'm Q, remember?"

How could I forget? Chakotay thought to himself. But secretly he was happy Q was taking this the way he did and made a promise to himself that he would not let Kathryn down.

"That's really all I'm asking for." Q made a faint waving gesture.

Kathryn nodded, pacing around the room. "Ok, but we want to approve the design."

Q arched an eyebrow. "Agreed, but then I want to pick her name!"

She stopped her pacing and spun around. "What happened to just the one condition? The name? And then what?" Kathryn raised her voice. Then it dawned on her. "Oh no! NO! You're not going to name her Q! Let's not forget that this is just as much my child as it is yours!"

Q pouted again. "What's wrong with Q?"

Kathryn glared at him. "It's not happening. But I will let you know what kind of name I'll give her. And I do want your approval."

"Alright, alright." Q gave up. "But then you have to promise me one other thing."

"I'm listening." Kathryn glanced at Chakotay on her right and wondered what kind of term Q had in mind this time.

"I want you to tell her and the rest of the crew the truth when she's old enough."

"I was planning on that anyway." She looked up at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I will, Q."

"Ok, then we'll leave it at this. I make the design for the room, you get to approve it. And you'll run her name by me? Or maybe we could think of one together. And you promise me that you will tell the truth to everyone…eventually."

Kathryn nodded. "Agreed."

Q was looking very pleased with the outcome of their 'negotiation'. He took Kathryn's hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it. "Very well, then if you'll excuse me, my lovely Kathy, I have a nursery to create." He snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air.

"You seemed pretty determined to pick the name yourself." Chakotay said after Q had vanished. They both walked back to the couch and sat down again.

"I must admit….I've been giving that some thought lately." She admitted, with a faint smile.

"Care to let me in on that secret?" He gently stroked the back of her hand.

"Well…." Kathryn smiled shyly. "What do you think of Amelia?"

He nodded and returned her smile. "I think it's a great name for her. Perfect even."

With the peace returned, they both sat back on the couch and pondered the silence for a moment. Yawning, Kathryn closed her eyes, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Amelia Kes." Chakotay suddenly said.

"Hm?" she slowly opened one eye, then the other.

"Kes. As a middle name for your…daughter."

"My daughter." It still sounded a little strange to both of them to refer to this child as Captain Janeway's daughter. "I do like the sound of that. Amelia Kes Janeway."

"Me too." They smiled at each other awkwardly.

Suddenly something came to Kathryn's mind. "Chakotay…..There's one minor detail you didn't think of when you claimed this child to be yours."

Chakotay knew what she meant right away. "The Doctor."

She nodded and stifled another yawn. "Hm-hm. Knowing him, I don't think he's going to keep this to himself."

Chakotay shook his head. "No, most likely not. But…why don't you let me take care of that? You look a little tired, go get some rest."

"Alright, for once I think I might listen to you." She said as her first officer and best friend got up.

He was already walking towards the door when he suddenly spun around with a mischievous smile on his face. "We could always reprogram him, you know."

"Oh no, that's not happening." Kathryn said as she started towards her bedroom. "I was forced to do that once already and I'm not going to do that again." From her bedroom she called, "That's an order, Commander."

That last comment made him chuckle. Even now she was still the Captain and very much in control of the ship. "Aye Captain."

"Computer, activate E…" Chakotay said as he entered sickbay.

"No need to waste your breath, Commander, I'm right here." The Doctor appeared around the corner. "How can I be of assistance? I presume you've heard the news about the Captain? How's Q taking it?"

"Yes. Yes I have, which is exactly the reason why I'm here." He quickly answered, hoping that it would stop the waterfall of questions. "And Q is …fine."

"Well…good, I suppose." The EMH answered.

Chakotay leaned in and lowered his voice. "But I need you to play along with something."

The hologram cocked an eyebrow. "Play? With what?"

"During the meeting of the senior officers earlier today I told them that the child was mine."

"What? You said what! But that's a an outright…a blatant lie, Commander."

Chakotay sighed and shook his head. "I know, and it may not be the smartest thing I've ever said but there's no turning back now."

"This is the second time I catch someone here conspiring against other people on this ship. Oh, here's an idea…why don't you just reprogram me?" He muttered sarcastically.

The First officer tried his best not to smile. "I received specific orders not to."

The EMH's eyes widened. "Ah! But you wanted to."

"I never said that."

The Doctor threw his hands up in the air. "Then what _do_ you want, Commander?"

Chakotay sighed. He knew Doc was right, because no matter how you looked at it, it remained a lie. "Just play along, and tell no one about Q's part in this."

Again, the doctor cocked an eyebrow, but then finally sighed in defeat. "Very well….I'll play along with this little…_scheme _of yours."

**

* * *

TBC? You tell us ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: this takes place about _3 weeks_ after chapter 4 ! Thanks to our beta RACHEL ! Thanks to the GREAT girls: Marieke, Carol, Tessa & Jacq; sunday was great ! Also thanks to our faithful reviewers ;) you all rock!**

**

* * *

**

"Tom!" B'Elanna called from the bathroom, as she was brushing her hair. "Tom?"

"Yes? What?" Tom hollered back as he jumped into his pyjama-pants. "What is it B? What!"

"No need to yell, I'm right here." The half Klingon raised an eyebrow at her husband as she emerged from the bathroom and threw her robe over a nearby chair. "I was just wondering... about the Captain and Chakotay."

Tom snorted. "Well, _everybody_ has been wondering about that... for weeks."

"I know, I know," B'Elanna replied as she got into bed and pulled up the covers. "I mean... they've changed... and yet, there's still something... that has remained the same."

Tom got into bed too and smirked. "Ah, yes. My wife, the philosopher. To quote the infamous blonde of this ship: Explain yourself."

"Well," B'Elanna started. "They do spend a lot of time together, I mean, you've seen them since the Captain told us about her pregnancy. But they don't act like a couple. And there's no way I'm believing that they would have a child together just like that."

"What do you mean; they don't act like a couple?" Tom frowned. "He follows her everywhere. Just like with us," he added with a cheeky grin.

She grinned. "Sweet. And I know that, but there's something that just doesn't seem right between them." B'Elanna shook her head. "I've known Chakotay for too long not to notice this."

"So," Tom started as he sat up. "What you're saying is... that... they are going to have a child together. Right? But they're not involved. And you don't believe it could be a one night thing. Am I right?"

"Yes!" B'Elanna turned to face him. "That's exactly what I'm saying!"

He had to stop himself from smirking. "That, honey, doesn't make any sense."

"Oh I know that!" Frustrated, she threw up her hands. "That's why I don't get it. It just doesn't make sense."

"Oooookay. Why don't we talk about... I don't know, umm," he shrugged, his blue eyes sparkling. "Ah yes, things that do make sense. Like, let's just leave this alone and….it's none of our business?"

"If it's about Chakotay, then it is my business. He's my best friend." B'Elanna snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Tom laid back down on the bed. In a mock-sad voice, he softly said, "But I thought I was your best friend?"

Annoyed that he wasn't taking her seriously, B'Elanna gave him a little push and turned her back at him.

Smiling mischievously , Tom leaned in very close, his warm breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "Or am I just your husband because I'm good at..."

"OW!" Tom cringed as his wife's elbow hit him in the ribs, hard.

"Computer, lights out."

"I was going to say 'good at making sense'."

"Goodnight Tom!"

* * *

In the Captain's ready-room nearby, Kathryn had just taken a nice warm bath to relax her strained muscles. Especially her back had been killing her these past few weeks. And, it would only get worse, Sam Wildman had told her. 

Kathryn tied her robe around her waist, which wasn't as petite as it used to be. Smiling, she stared into the mirror and admired her belly. No matter how strange the circumstances, no matter how many inconveniences… she had to admit it wasn't all bad. Strange though, a week ago she'd told Chakotay how much she hated being pregnant, but now everything seemed… different. Especially since Chakotay had assumed the 'daddy-role' and they'd been 'forced' to spend a lot of time together. Pretending to be a happy couple. There were definitely worse things.

She slowly walked into her living-room and picked up the sketches Q had left for her. Designs for the nursery, one even more outrageous than the other. She chuckled softly, shook her head and placed them next to her computer. She'd have to show Q a few traditional _human_ nurseries next time he decided to stopped by.

* * *

That morning, Tom and B'Elanna entered the mess-hall together, an hour before their shift started. After waking up, B'Elanna had continued to share her suspicions about the Captain and Chakotay, but Tom still wasn't buying it and it pissed her off. She just _knew_ she was right. 

The usual people were already gathered in the mess-hall, including The Captain and her first officer. They were sitting in a quiet corner, their heads together. It seemed that Chakotay was telling a story, and an amusing one for a change, because Captain Janeway was smiling at him.

B'Elanna tried to nudge her husband, but noticed he was already gone; walking around with a plate of food, laughing at Neelix for dropping something in the soup.

With a sigh, she focussed her attention back on the couple in the corner. The Captain was now 5 weeks pregnant and showing. Not just her appearance had changed, but so had her personality. She seemed a lot more... human. Easy going, more fun to be around since she'd told the crew about her pregnancy.

The half-Klingon took a deep breath. 'Now or never.'

Just as Tom looked up from Neelix and the hilarious soup-scene, he could see his wife heading for the Captain and Chakotay, who were sitting in a faraway corner of the mess-hall.

"Oh God, B, please don't…." he softly muttered to himself. But he knew there was no stopping her. Once B'Elanna had her mind set on something... And she had. She wanted to prove him wrong.

"Captain. Commander." B'Elanna said loudly and immediately the couple's whispered conversation stopped.

Janeway looked up in surprise. "B'Elanna... anything I can do for you?" Chakotay glanced at his friend curiously.

"Yes. ...yes." B'Elanna lowered her voice. "I um...wondered... if I could have a word."

"A word?" the Captain repeated. "Of course." Chakotay pulled up an extra chair in response.

"Actually I-" she started, but stopped mid-sentence, "…would just like to speak to Chakotay, if that's alright with you, Captain."

Kathryn nodded and smiled. "Of course, take your time. I'll go help out Neelix with the um… soup."

They both watched the Captain slowly walk away, then Chakotay turned to his friend in concern. "Something wrong, B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna sat down opposite him and folded her hands. "You could say that. Chakotay," she sighed. "I need you to be honest with me, alright?"

"Of course I will," he replied in surprise.

"Alright, good. So…what's going on? Between you and the Captain."

Chakotay first glanced at the Kathryn at the other side of the room, then back at B'Elanna. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Don't give me that, Chakotay. You know what I mean!" B'Elanna hissed, her cheeks flushed. She was getting tired of this game.

Chakotay lowered his voice as well, careful not to attract any attention. "B'Elanna, anything that goes on between the Captain and me stays there. It's personal and private."

"That, I understand." B'Elanna nodded. "But it doesn't give you the right to lie to us!"

Chakotay took a deep breath and then sighed. He wanted to exclaim that he'd 'never lie to her or the crew', but he had. So, instead he just stared at her. "B...I really don't know –"

"The baby," she replied a little too quickly. "You're the father, yet you and the captain aren't a real couple. And I _know_ you Chakotay. And I know the Captain. This couldn't have been a one night thing."

He reached out and covered her hands with his. "B, listen to me. It's a very complicated situation. All I can tell you is that it will be explained in due time. That's all I can offer you for now."

"Chakotay.." she sighed. "Just don't let this get out of hand, alright? I know how you feel about her. I'm not sure what's going on and frankly, I don't want to think about it, but…please, be careful."

Before he could reply, he noticed Kathryn waving at him from across the room.

"If you'll excuse me…I have to go…" he apologised as he pushed himself from his seat.

"Chakotay wait…" B'Elanna started but was interrupted by her own husband.

"Hi there Commander. It seems that my wife wandered away from me again." Hands dug deep in his pockets, Tom stood there smirking at the two.

"Tom..." B'Elanna growled.

"Yes, honey?" the pilot replied, in a very cheerful voice.

"This... is not... the time," she said through clenched teeth.

Chakotay cleared his throat. "We," he motioned his head towards the Captain, "have to be on time for our…her doctor's appointment."

After a short nod at B'Elanna and Tom, Chakotay walked over to the Captain and offered her his arm. "Allow me to... guarantee you arrive at the Doctor's... safely?"

Kathryn smiled. "Why, thank you Commander." She took his arm and together they excited the mess-hall.

"B?" Tom tried as he put on hand on her shoulder.

Angrily, she pushed his hand away. "You are SO sleeping on the couch tonight." She got up as well and marched past him, towards Neelix.

Smiling, Tom could only shrug. "If it's just for one night..."

"A week! On the floor!" B'Elanna called from the other side of the room.

* * *

"Mind if I ask what that was all about?" Kathryn asked suddenly as she and Chakotay were walking through one of Voyager's endless hallways. "I mean, if it's not too personal or anything… I just thought- " 

"It's alright," Chakotay grinned, but then the smile faded. "Looks like we're busted."

Kathryn nodded and put a hand on her belly. "That was what I was afraid of. One look at B'Elanna's determined face…"

He nodded. "She's just concerned about me. She knows I haven't been completely honest about this situation."

"She's a good friend," Kathryn said. "And you should really explain this to her. B'Elanna's not just concerned but also hurt because... she knows you've been hiding something and you two are very close."

"I know." Chakotay answered softly. "And I only hope she'll forgive me. And the rest of the crew for that matter."

"I'm sure she will. Who could resi-..." Kathryn smiled but didn't finish her sentence as they were already standing in front of sickbay. "Thank you Commander."

"Anytime, Captain."

"See you on the bridge."

Instead of answering, he smiled and nodded, before turning around and heading for the turbolift.

While the Captain and the Commander were at sickbay, Tuvok was in command of the bridge.

The Vulcan was just reading a padd ensign Kim had handed him, when he heard a soft popping noise. He immediately identified the source of that noise and slowly turned around.

"What are you doing here, Q junior?"

"How did you know it was me? It could have been my father!" The young Q hopped off one of the consoles and walked up to the Vulcan, smirking.

"Logic."

"But of course!"

"Why are you here?"

Junior rolled his eyes. "I'm here to see Aunt Kathy of course! You couldn't make that logical assumption? I'm disappointed."

Tuvok just stared at young man and didn't reply.

"So, I heard she's in sickbay right now. Okay by you if I sit around here while waiting for her?"

Tuvok merely blinked to hide his dismay for the uncontrollable young Q. "It would be 'okay', if you don't interfere with our work."

"Promise," the young Q said earnestly. "Go ahead people." He then called out. "Live short and do….prosperous things." He winked at the Vulcan before the latter had a chance to correct him.

Tom looked up at Harry and the two grinned.

"I'll alert the captain of your arrival," Tuvok told Junior.

"You do that." Q junior nodded. "Tell her I intend to be great brother. You know, I'm the first Q to become a half-brother. Seeing as she's half Q."

Tuvok stopped dead in his tracks and Tom Paris spun around in his chair. "Half Q? Who?"

Junior frowned at Tom's surprise. "The baby! Aunt Kathy's baby of course." He glanced around and noticed all the shocked faces. "What? You didn't know? ….uh-oh."

"Explain yourself," Tuvok told the young Q.

Q shrugged. "Well I don't think there's much that you guys don't already know. But maybe I should go." He knew he'd said something he wasn't supposed to. Just as he was doing so good back at the Continuum. He softly cursed.

"Wait a minute," Tom said. "I think there _is_ something we don't know. And I also think that you know."

"Maybe," Q replied carefully. He was frantically trying to think of an answer that wouldn't get him into more trouble than he already was.

"Lieutenant, I believe this is a private matter. We should not discuss this," Tuvok said, firmly.

"The Vulcan's right!" another voice said. Q stepped onto the bridge, glaring.

"Father!" Q exclaimed as he spun around, not knowing whether to feel relieved or not. "Why are you here?"

Q approached his son, his face flushed. "To clean up the mess you made!"

"What do you mean?" Q Junior winced.

"From now on, you will not say a word about Kathy to any member of this crew here." Q hissed to his son.

"Why?" the younger Q folded his arms across his chest, ignoring the audience they had.

His father looked at the other people on the bridge, who didn't have a clue what he was discussing with his son.

"WHY? Because I say so!" Q threw his hands up in the air.

"That's not a valid reason." The young Q redirected his attention to Voyager's crew again. "Now where was I…"

"Q!"

"What's going on here?"

Both Qs turned around. Commander Chakotay had just stepped of the turbo lift.

Q sent an angry glare towards his son. "I'm sorry Commander, Junior... you see..."

He rolled his eyes. "... Junior has been spreading... gossip."

"Gossip!" The younger Q jumped up angrily. "You told me yourself, Q!"

"I told you _nothing_," Q's eyes widened. "Nothing, do you hear me?"

Chakotay understood right away why the Qs were arguing. And it was a good thing Kathryn wasn't here. Just this once.

"Q... and..." He frowned. "Q, why don't you take your _dispute_ somewhere else?"

Tom and Harry exchanged looks, while the others on the bridge couldn't do anything but stare at the arguing Q's.

"Yes, Q. You're coming with me. Now, young man!" Q said loudly.

Chakotay looked at the young Q pointedly, waiting for him to leave. First B'Elanna, now something Q Junior had said. Their scheme, as the doctor had called it, was falling apart. And he hated to go back to _just _being...Kathryn's friend and first officer.

The young Q's face was flushed with anger. "I don't deserve this! There's no need to yell at me father. But you just told me that I'll become a brother soon, I hurry off to ask how aunt Kathy is doing, and this is the welcome I get!"

Q rolled his eyes at his son's stubbornness. True enough, he had revealed to Junior that he was the father of Kathy's child, but just when he was about to inform his son about the arrangement with Chakotay and Kathryn, his son had rushed off.

But the young Q was right. Junior had changed after being apart of Voyager's crew for awhile and was no longer the arrogant little….._'Q'_ he used to be. But still, his enthusiasm about becoming a brother could ruin everything. For Kathryn.

"Q, please." He put a hand on Junior's shoulder. "We'll discuss this back at the continuum, alright?"

"No," Q said, his pride hurt. "Take a look around you." He pointed at the bystanders who wondered what they'd been arguing about. "I want to know what's going on. And I think they do too."

"For once I agree with him," Tom spoke up. He was getting a feeling that B'Elanna may have been right after all. Something just wasn't right.

Chakotay looked at the pilot in surprise. "Lieutenant Paris, this isn't any of your-"

Suddenly, all conversation halted and heads turned when Tuvok loudly called out, "Captain on the bridge."

"At ease..." Kathryn stepped out, looked around and frowned in surprise. "…Everyone!"

Most of the crewmembers had left their posts and were just standing there, looking at the scene.

"Something going on, Q? Chakotay?" She glanced around and placed her hands on her hips. "And Q?"

"Kathy." Senior Q began and lowered his voice. "I told Junior about your pregnancy."

"And?" She shrugged. "Anyone can see that I'm pregnant."

When she saw his sheepish grin, she knew what version of this story he'd told his son. The real one. "I see." She began. "Q, Q, Commander Chakotay, my ready room. Now!"

Her hands balled into fists and she could feel her cheeks flush in anger. What was Q thinking when he told his son about this!

"Tuvok you have the bridge," she said as she marched out, closely followed by Chakotay and the two Qs... at a safe distance.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TBC ? – let us know ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thank you Rachel, all of you that reviewed AND last but certainly not least; the girls from the Dutch Kate Mulgrew group! Hope you enjoy this chapter !**

* * *

Right after the doors had closed and the small group had left the bridge, Tom requested permission to be excused from duty for a moment.

"Granted, Lieutenant," Tuvok said without looking up from his work.

The pilot rushed out and headed straight for Engineering. He _had _to find B'Elanna, she'd been right all along.

He almost ran inside and saw his wife standing near the warp core. "B!" He walked over. "We have to talk."

"Can I help you Lieutenant?" she asked dryly. Obviously, B'Elanna had not forgotten or forgiven him for this morning.

"You were right. Something is wrong here. There was a strange incident on the bridge, but I'm not telling you that here." He lowered his voice, not wanting any other crew members to overhear their discussion.

"Fine," she said and led him to a corner of the Engineering room. She folded her arms. "So, what's going on?"

Tom looked around; he really didn't want to be overheard by anyone on this. "Okay," he whispered. "Q paid us a visit."

"So? He does that all the time."

"Junior Q also stopped by."

"And then what! Tom if you don't get to the point right now, I suggest you go back to the bridge because I have work to do!"

"B! Wait! I wasn't finished yet!" He grabbed her arm. "That Q kid said he was going to be a brother!" Tom hissed.

That last comment stopped B'Elanna dead in her tracks. "A brother? What the _hell_ did he mean by that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Tom shrugged. "But I just came by to tell you that and say I'm sorry for not taking you seriously last night. You were right." He smiled a little.

B'Elanna chuckled. "I see you're finally started making sense."

"Hey, I told you I was good at that." He grinned.

"Alright you made your point, but I should go back to work now, and that goes for you too." B'Elanna kissed him quickly.

"Yeah, I know," he nodded. "Oh B?"

B'Elanna turned around. "Yes?"

Tom walked back up to her. "Better not mention this to anyone."

"What do you think?" she smirked, and resumed her duties.

"Good, see you after shift." He turned around and headed for the door.

* * *

In the Captain's ready room, the two Q's and her first officer were all staring at her, while she was leaning against her desk, face flushed.

"Will someone please explain what's going on here?" Junior Q asked. "I'm still going to be a brother right?"

Kathryn rubbed her neck with one hand, then sighed. She felt she _had_ to explain it to him. After all, he seemed too oblivious to it all. "Q, listen to me. Technically, you are right. You're going to be a brother. But the crew doesn't know you're going to be a brother."

He was confused. "What do you mean, you said it yourself! Anyone can see you're pregnant!"

"It's my fault," Chakotay cut in. "I told them I was the father."

"What? You did what? Why? Father?" He spun around, staring at the other Q.

"I wasn't too pleased with it either at first." Q shrugged. "You see…..Kathy's pregnancy was an accident. I'm still not quite sure how it all happened but…. You see, I thought um…_mating _with a human would have to be done the… um… _traditional _way…"

Junior rolled his eyes. "I know how human children are conceived. I'm not two."

Q nodded. "Yes, well. I did want to have a child with Kathy. Badly. She refused, the ship made a wrong turn or something and we fell."

Kathryn in return rolled her eyes at Q's 'wrong turn', but remained silent.

"And then," Q continued, "Kathy put up her hands, to prevent me from…crushing her and I put out my hands to prevent me from falling face down… our hands touched and probably… so did our index fingers… And since having a child with Kathy was the only thing on my mind at the time, I think I may have… exceeded myself and…."

"You got her pregnant by mistake?" Junior's eyes widened.

"I did. And we," Q gestured at the others in the room as well, "decided that is was best to let the crew think the baby was Chakotay's. It would spare Kathryn a lot of... ordeals, for now."

Junior shook his head. "But she's yours! And it's not like you to give up something you've set your mind on. I know you've always wanted a baby with Aunt Kathy. She would've been my mother too if you got it your way!" his son retorted.

"Yes…well…technically you're right, but really… it's better this way. You can help design the nursery for your sister if you like?" Q tried.

"I don't believe this!" The younger Q raised his voice. "I come here to offer my support and congratulations to aunt Kathy, and you try to bribe me because you don't want this stupid story to see daylight!" He got up and marched to the door. "Everyone deserves to know the truth…especially my unborn sister!"

"Computer, seal all doors." He heard Chakotay's voice before he reached the exit.

Junior turned around and faced the three adults. "What? Are you going to change me into an amoeba again?" he asked sarcastically. "With just a flick of my fingers, I can be on the bridge, so why waste-"

"No." Q shook his head. "But I want you to listen to me. That is, if you don't want to loose your powers again."

Kathryn's eyes widened and she looked at Q in surprise. He'd certainly become a better father but she never thought he'd use that old trick again.

"Q, no." She walked past Chakotay and Q and stopped in front of Junior. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "You know, you've grown into a formidable Q. And I'm so proud of you."

Junior looked at her in shock. That was the last thing he'd expected to hear. "...Um… thanks."

Smiling warmly, she patted his shoulder then turned around to face the other two men. "And even though our little plan only lasted a couple of weeks, it's been great and very peaceful. But we can't keep this up." She glanced at Chakotay. "No matter how much… I've enjoyed it."

Her first officer remained silent, but nodded and gave her a small smile.

"But Kathy…really?" Q couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. This hasn't been a fair situation. Not to Q…and Q, not to the crew, not to this baby. And I'm sure everyone will understand eventually. I just needed some time to…accept this all. But, I mean it, Q. This ends here. Thank you for doing this for me. I _do_ want you to play an active role in our daughter's life."

Q simply beamed and so did Junior. He grinned at his son. "Hear that, Q? Come on, boy, we've got a nursery to design. And…" he lowered his voice to a soft whisper, "I apologise for my behaviour."

Junior's eyes widened again. "Really? You apologise? Wow. Okay, accepted. And I'm sorry for causing trouble. I had the best attentions, honestly."

"I believe you." Kathryn smiled.

The two Q's waved at the Captain and her Commander and then disappeared.

Kathryn sighed and shook her head. "That was…something else. I have the feeling my life will never be the same now that the Qs have had such a permanent role in it."

Chakotay nodded and followed her as she walked to her couch. "And, thank you too Chakotay." She leaned back and closed her eyes. "What a day."

He sat down next to her. "It was fun while it lasted. For three weeks."

Kathryn reached out a hand and patted his shoulder. "Even though our scheme is over and you're not a fake father anymore…that doesn't mean…that-"

"I know." He nodded, then softly stroked her knee. "Well, I should be going. And you should get some rest."

She smiled. "Aye, sir."

He chuckled, offered his hand and gently pulled her up from the couch.

"Goodnight Captain," Chakotay nodded at her and turned to leave.

She nervously clasped her hands together. "Chakotay…?"

He stopped and looked at her hopefully.

She took a deep breath. "I really can't thank you enough for your kindness these past five weeks…"

He looked at her with a pained expression then quickly averted his eyes. "It had nothing to do…with kindness."

She tried to meet his gaze but failed. After a long moment of silence, Kathryn replied, "I know."

After a final polite nod, he left her ready-room.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"Morning Harry." Chakotay nodded at the sleepy looking Ensign who was barely able to nod back.

"M'ning, Commander." He yawned, then slowly shook his head in an attempt to appear more awake.

Chakotay softly chuckled to himself, greeted a few other crewmembers, then walked over to his chair and sat down.

The sight of the bridge, the crew and the empty chair next to him reminded him of last night's events however. Soon his good mood (too) was spoiled. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Kathryn would announce to everyone that the baby was Q's. And that Chakotay and she hadn't been truthful.

It wasn't the crew's reaction to this news that he feared though. It bothered him that he'd loved pretending so much. He'd loved spending time with her; he'd loved being a couple, even though they weren't. And he feared he loved it a great deal more than Kathryn did.

He cleared his throat and glanced over his right shoulder. "Tuvok? Where's the captain?"

The Vulcan frowned and answered, momentarily looking up from his console, "I believe the Captain is attending her doctor's appointment at the moment."

Chakotay's eyes widened and he was already pushing himself up from his seat, when he suddenly realised he no longer needed to do that. No more pretending to be the father to Kathryn's child. He frowned, still not completely out of his seat.

"Commander?" Tuvok arched an eyebrow at him and Tom too had turned around in his seat.

"Yes, I was… " He stared at the screen in front of him, trying to make up his mind. There was no need for him to pretend any longer, then again, Kathryn hadn't officially told the crew yet either. "…Going to sickbay. Wouldn't want her to go through it alone," he smiled.

* * *

"So" The doctor started as he scanned Kathryn with his tricorder. "How has our captain been doing?"

Kathryn, who was sitting on the biobed, rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, I suppose. But why don't you ask her yourself?"

The doctor stopped and curiously glanced at her over his tricorder. "I beg your pardon?"

She waved it off. "Forget it. I've been great."

"Hm hm?" The EMH circled around her, tricorder still beeping.

"I'm serious. I'm fine. Can I go now?"

The Doctor sighed dramatically. "Captain, captain…why you hate being in sickbay so much I'll never understand. Very well, you may go if you answer a couple of my questions."

"Al…right…" she said slowly.

The doctor glanced down at his tricorder. "Have you been experiencing anymore nausea?"

Kathryn sighed. "…Yes."

"Backpains?"

She pulled up her legs. "… Maybe."

"Captain!"

"Alright, alright." She waved a hand at him, "YES."

He arched an eyebrow in return. "Have you been taking your vitamins?"

"Of course I have!"

"Have you been getting enough rest?"

Kathryn hesitated. "Plenty…"

The Doctor inhaled deeply, exhaled loudly and arched an eyebrow at his patient again. "Have you been relieved of some of your duties? A simple yes or no will suffice."

Janeway opened her mouth, but was cut off, when the doors to sickbay suddenly opened. "No, but she will be."

A smiling Chakotay nodded at the doctor and the 'patient' as he stepped into sickbay. "Has she been giving you any trouble, Doc?"

"Plenty," the EMH answered sarcastically.

Annoyed, the Captain tried to push herself of the biobed. "So I'm not the galaxy's best patient. Can I go now?"

"A few more tests, Captain. To see how your child is developing," the Doctor answered and helped her back on the biobed.

He went back to study his scans, leaving the Captain and her first officer alone.

"So," Chakotay approached the biobed carefully. "How have you been?"

She looked up and knew what he meant. "Fine. Bit of a downer yesterday evening though."

"Really?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Fathers and sons."

He nodded and smiled in return. "So I've heard. When are you going to tell everyone?"

She sighed and averted her eyes. "I plan on telling the senior staff before the babyshower Neelix has planned for me. And that's in three days, so…"

"I see." He placed one hand on the biobed and cleared his throat, but said nothing.

Her legs were dangling over the edge of the biobed and when the Doctor returned, he found a very silent command team, one staring at her feet, the other staring at his captain.

"Well, Captain. You're as healthy as ever. And the baby is doing great as well…."

Kathryn pursed her lips together and nodded. "Thank you Doctor…but?"

"Well…" The doctor looked a bit uncomfortable. "The baby _is_ half Q and my previous predictions about the due-date, well…I was mistaken."

Chakotay frowned. "Just how 'mistaken' were you?"

"You're in your fifth week right now, Captain."

"That's right. And you told me this pregnancy would probably last four to five months."

"That's where I was mistaken." The Doctor glanced at his tricorder again and nodded. "It's…._weeks_."

Chakotay's eyes widened and he was glad he was holding on the biobed. Kathryn on the other hand let out a strangled noise as she gazed at the Doctor. "Weeks? Four to five weeks!"

"Yes."

She dropped her head in her hands and Chakotay put a hand on her shoulder, though his attention was still directed at the doctor. "And you're certain about this?"

"I am. Her lungs have almost fully developed."

"Doctor," Kathryn looked up. "Could you please give Commander Chakotay and I a few minutes?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course. Computer, deactivate EMH." He slowly faded away, leaving the command-team by themselves.

"Chakotay, I'm in my fifth week now. I think…I need to transfer command to you."

He was surprised but nodded. "I understand. And do think it's best. Especially because…" he trailed off.

She arched an eyebrow. "-I could go into labour _any_ second now?"

Despite the shocking news they'd just received, he couldn't help but chuckle. Her sarcastic sense of humour never failed her.

With his help, she slowly got off the biobed. "You know what? I'll transfer command right now."

He walked behind her. "Are you sure?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "Just…. don't get too comfortable in my chair."

* * *

**

* * *

TBC?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: dedicated to Rachel who insisted on some smooching and of course our reviewers and the Dutch KM-girls !**

* * *

"Oh, Harry!" Kathryn Janeway exclaimed as she held up the pink little dress the young ensign had given her. She turned it around and saw it had 'Voyager' embroidered on the back, in a darker shade of pink. "It's wonderful, thank you."

B'Elanna and two other female crew members admired the tiny dress while he smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Captain."

"I love it, Harry thank you," she said again and patted his shoulder gently.

"Well, well…" Chakotay said, as he approached her, a drink in his hand. With his free hand he gestured at two of the messhall tables who were now completely covered with gifts for the Captain's babyshower. "And there's even more where that came from."

"I know." Kathryn smiled and glanced around the room. Most of her crew was present, eating the sugary pink cake Neelix was serving, talking, laughing, having their pictures taken by the Doctor and his holocam. It wasn't even the fact that they'd given her these gifts… just that they showed up meant a lot to her. It meant that they supported her, that she could count on them even if she hadn't been truthful about her pregnancy.

"Did you like Tom's present?" Chakotay smiled, his dimples showing as his eyes twinkled with delight.

"Oh yes!" she chuckled. They both stared at the tiny replica of the delta flyer, just big enough to hold a toddler. Instead of warpdrive and thrusters, it had 4 wheels and no engine.

This because, in the pilot's own words, B'Elanna had told him not to get carried away.

The couple had also given their Captain and good friend, a new holodeck programme under the name of Alpha Janeway 2. She had to admit she was very curious about it.

"Captain?"

Surprised, Janeway turned around. She hadn't seen Seven around when the party had started.

"Seven, I'm glad you were able to make it."

The former drone arched an eyebrow and nodded curtly. "I wouldn't have wanted to…miss this…occasion."

Though delivered in a way that could make you doubt whether she was sincere or not, Janeway knew how much her protégée disliked social gatherings. And, despite her monotone voice and stoic face, she had come because she wanted to be there for her Captain. And Kathryn was genuinely touched.

"Thank you, Seven." She put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and softly pressed it.

Seven nodded in return then held out a package. "My gift."

"Oh you didn't have to do that." Kathryn smiled as she took it from her.

"I did not? The doctor told me that on social functions such as these, one is obligated to-"

"The Captain just means, she appreciates the gesture," Chakotay interrupted, before smiling at the woman standing next to him.

"I see," Seven said, then saw Tuvok enter the messhall. "Commander, Captain, if you'll excuse me."

Before any of the two could respond, the blonde had already marched away. Chakotay turned to Kathryn, who had just unwrapped Seven's present.

"What is it?" he asked, intrigued. It wasn't often the former drone presented someone with a gift.

"A photo-album." Kathryn looked up at him in surprise. Clearly, she had not expected a present like this. "It's beautiful," she said softly as she opened the album.

On the first page was a picture of Janeway sitting in a corner of the messhall, staring out of the window, a hand on her swollen stomach. It was taken recently, but she couldn't remember which day.

She'd been unaware of the whole thing, but suspected the fanatic doctor had something to do with it.

"It is," Chakotay nodded, leaning in even closer to look at the picture. "So are you."

He immediately regretted the remark, but when she looked up at him in surprise, he flashed a cheeky grin at her, as if it were just a playful comment instead of a heartfelt slip of the tongue.

"Ha!" She shook her head and arched en eyebrow. "To embrace this wonderful cliché; I look like a whale." Kathryn paused and glanced at the now closed album. "But it's a great gift."

Chakotay was about to object when the sound of an all too familiar voice made every single head in the room turn. "Wow! Kathy! I didn't know you were this popular!"

"Q! When did you get here?" Kathryn asked him, surprised

He shrugged. "Just now, I was actually just inspecting your presents. I'm impressed, really. Your crew is more creative than I thought."

"Why, thank you," she replied, and walked over to him. "Can I offer you something to eat or drink?"

Q glanced at the pink cake standing on the table. "No thank you. We omnipotent beings don't eat. Ever."

"You don't eat. Since when is that?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Since you let that bar rodent of yours poison the crew with his creations. What if one of his whiskers falls in?" He shuddered at the thought.

She rolled her eyes. He was incorrigible. "It's nice, actually. And no whiskers in it either."

"Hmm…I suppose I could try." Q shrugged.

"You do that," she told him.

While Q munched on the cake Neelix had served him he walked around the room and looked at the enormous stack of gifts Kathryn got from the rest of the crew.

"So what did you get her, Chuckles?" Chakotay turned around and stared Q in the face.

"A crib," he responded without batting an eyelid.

A little surprised by that answer, Q gave him a look. "Right." He glanced around. "Then where is it?"

"I gave it to Kathryn before the party began."

"Ooh…a nice little romantic get together huh?" Q said, with a mocking hint in his voice.

Chakotay sighed. "Look, whatever is going on between the Captain is private, but let me tell you this: we may be very good friends," he paused and took in Q's sarcastic smirk. "But there is nothing else going on between the Captain and me," he quickly added.

Q snorted at that. "That didn't sound too convincing."

Chakotay suddenly hated omnipotence. But Q was on to him, it hadn't sound convincing. As much as he was trying to disregard the playful tension and those special moments they had shared lately, it wasn't working.

He couldn't ignore it.

But like a guardian angel, Kathryn had walked up to them and saved him from losing his patience and make a fool out of himself in front of everyone.

"Is everything alright, gentlemen?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. How like her, to stay so professional, so diplomatic.

"Kathy can I have word with you?" Q suddenly spoke up.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow and wondered what he had on his mind this time. "Yes. What's wrong?"

Q motioned her to a quieter place in the mess-hall. "I thought I got to design the nursery."

"What are you talking about?" She gave him a confused look.

"The crib of course!"

Kathryn tried very hard not to laugh. "That's what you're so upset about? The present itself? Or whom I got it from?" She folded her arms and her expression turned cold. "I think I know the answer."

"Kathy, you know me too well." Q had a cheeky grin on his face. "But this can't go on like this!" He pointed at Chakotay, who was talking to some other crewmembers. "I mean, look at him. Put the man out of his misery!"

The moment Kathryn's eyes met those of her First Officer and best friend, her face softened again. Chakotay had been observing them all along and he was afraid Q was upsetting her. Her agitated behaviour worried him.

She smiled at him, as to say everything was alright. However, the reaction she got was not what a little unusual. In fact, Chakotay was no longer looking at her, and looked a strange combination of annoyed and uncomfortable. Always looking out for her, always protecting her.

"Q stop that," she said without looking at him.

Behind her, Q had also been looking at Chakotay and gave him a gloating look.

"You know what Q; this must be some kind of record. You're right again. I'm going to 'put the man out of his misery' as you so delicately put that." And with that she walked away, leaving a bewildered Q behind.

"Right," he muttered. "I was going to say: and stay with me, but that didn't quite work out the way it was supposed to…"

Kathryn, on the other hand, didn't hear Q's last comment. The surroundings and crowd standing in the mess-hall seemed to fade as her final goal became clear in the distance.

Standing tall as a statue from her point of view, Chakotay turned his head and noticed Kathryn walking up to him. However, there was a strange look in her eyes that he couldn't quite explain.

"Captain?" She felt someone tugging at her sleeve. Snapping back to reality, Kathryn turned around. "Yes? Oh hello Naomi." She smiled at the girl standing in front of her.

"I made you something, Captain!" Beaming, she held up a drawing. "That's you in the middle and next to you is the baby...and over there"... Naomi leaned in and pointed at the letter Q floating around in the air. "That's the dad."

"It's beautiful, thank you, Naomi. You know, I couldn't ask for a better Captain's assistant."

The Captain smiled at Sam, who was standing behind her daughter, softly stroking Naomi's hair.

* * *

_hours later..._

Kathryn was absent-mindedly turning the PADD Tom and B'Elanna had given her.

She wondered what Tom had made this time. Preferably not something in black in white. And she could do without the smitten, evil mastermind wanting to take over the world, as well.

The doors swished open and the Captain slowly refocused on her surroundings.

When she looked up, she realised most of her presents had already been dropped off at her quarters, leaving behind a rather empty mess hall. Even Neelix had left his 'domain'.

"Still here?" Chakotay joined her at her table, sitting down opposite her.

"Still checking up on me?" she murmured, with a small smile, still eyeing the PADD.

"What can I say?" he replied. "It's my job."

"I'm flattered." She looked up and her face softened. "I'm just…taken aback, I suppose."

Chakotay tilted his head slightly and frowned. "You mean because of the crew's gifts?"

She gestured at the now empty messhall table. "Their gifts, their presence, their support… everything."

"There are about 150 people on this ship that care a great deal for you." He nodded, then added with a smile. "Whether you like it or not."

"Oh, I like it," she smiled, then gazed at the PADD. What could this be? Surely, not Captain Proton and Arachnia. B'Elanna said something about it being especially for her and the baby. But what…?

"Chakotay to Captain Janeway?"

"What?" Kathryn immediately looked down at her commbadge, before realizing her First Officer was sitting in front of her. She slowly looked up, smiling sheepishly as Chakotay waved a hand in front of her.

"You spaced out. Pun intended."

She grinned for a second, then shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's not the company, I assure you."

"It's just that the PADD's more interesting?" He tried to arch an eyebrow, but failed when he smirked because of her reaction.

"Oh no! Well…a little. Tom created this holoprogramm for me, on holodeck 2. Some of the details are in here, but it's still a mystery."

"Well," he shrugged. "Why don't you go see what's all about?"

She nodded. "You know what? I think I might." With some effort, she pushed herself up and walked around the table. She held out an arm. "Well Commander, would you like to join me?"

He grinned and stood up as well. "Would love to. After all, someone has to protect you from Tom's imagination."

Kathryn chuckled and was just about to comment that she didn't need protecting, when she stopped herself. She noticed, with some surprise, that she didn't mind him being her protector. But, still, so he wouldn't get suspicious, she rolled her eyes and sighed, "My hero," as the messhall doors closed behind them.

* * *

"Computer," the Captain said as she and Commander Chakotay slowly walked onto holodeck 2. "Play programme Alpha Janeway 2."

She glanced over her shoulder at Chakotay standing behind her and watched as their surroundings immediately began to change. The grey metal floor changed into soft, green grass filled with colourful flowers. The metallic walls were replaced with a forest and the ceiling was now a blue sky, not a cloud in sight. They actually could feel the sun's warm rays on their skin.

Chakotay made a half turn and shook his head in amazement. "Tom really outdid himself this time."

Kathryn could only nod and took in everything around her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

When she gazed down at the grass, she noticed she was no longer wearing her uniform or her boots. Instead, she was wearing a lilac dress and was barefoot. Chuckling, she turned around, noticing Chakotay was also barefoot and wearing khaki pants and a loose, white shirt. "He _really _did! And how could he have known you were going to join me?"

Chakotay smirked and walked up to her. "Not a clue. But I like the change of outfit."

Kathryn nodded then looked him up and down. "Can't disagree with that."

He raised his brows at her and smiled but she was too busy looking around. Silence enveloped them as they both stared at the beautiful scenery.

After a soft sigh, Kathryn was the first to break the silence. "I think Mia will really like it here."

"Mia?" he asked, a little puzzled.

"Short for Amelia. Q has always been fond of nicknaming everyone or shortening their names, if you can call it that. I think he'll like 'Mia'." She glanced to her right, where Chakotay was standing. "What do you think?"

"I … love it," he said, lowering his voice. He took a step closer, his chest now touching her right arm. "And I'm positive Mia will as well."

Kathryn took a deep breath, suddenly very aware of the contact. She could feel her cheeks flush and placed a hand on her stomach, in an attempt to calm herself. "Chakotay…" she finally breathed.

He didn't say anything, afraid of the speech that would follow.

"Q…advised me…to um…" She inhaled deeply and slowly turned around. "To put a certain First Officer I know out of his misery."

Chakotay averted his eyes and she immediately regretted having repeated what Q had said.

"Please," she reached out a hand and gently touched his cheek. "I have every intention of doing so. If you're in misery, that is."

He looked up and covered her hand with his. "This isn't misery, it's…bliss. I can assure you, I can keep this up for a long time."

Touched by his words, she nodded her head and smiled warmly. "I know you can. You have for six years."

She leaned in, as much as she could with her pregnant belly. Her warm breath pleasantly tickled his ear as she spoke, "It's been here all along between us. Even though it took…this pregnancy for us to…"

"Cross some barriers?" Chakotay whispered back, slowly running his hands over her back.

Kathryn leaned back a little, so she could see his face and placed her hands on his lower arms. "And let some parameters…remain undefined."

"Can't… disagree ...with…" he murmured slowly before leaning in. His lips brushed against hers softly and gently and he was about to pull away again when she put his arms around his neck and firmly pressed her mouth against his.

His eyes widened at her passionate, direct approach, but then he closed them and revelled in the moment.

Eventually, she was the one who pulled back, her cheeks as flushed as his. She covered her face with her hands and chuckled.

He still had his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer. "What? I'm a little out of practice, but was it really that bad?"

"Oh no." Kathryn smiled and leaned in to give him another kiss. "Quite the contrary."

He moved one hand up her back and the let the other rest around her waist. "Then what is so amusing?"

She chuckled again. "Just… that it took about two minutes in a holodeck programme for us to finally… act on our feelings."

Chakotay leaned in. "Two minutes and about six years."

"Then why the hell are you still talking?" she smiled, arching an eyebrow seductively as he claimed her lips once more.

* * *

**TBC ?**


End file.
